Date At The Seaside
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta go out for a date to the seaside Much to Vegeta's dismay, Its their first official date and Bulma is determined to make it a memorable one! How will the Saiyan prince cope with the busy crowds and delicious whippy ice cream? COMPLETE!
1. Arrival

Date at the Seaside 

**Chapter One**

**Arrival**

"Vegeta have you packed the towels into the trunk of the car?" Bulma asked sweetly putting on her cutest smile and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Woman, do I have to go on this infernal trip? I have invaluable training that needs completion before the androids arrive; now I'm a super Saiyan I need to harness even more power, not go to the blasted beach." Vegeta grumbled folding his arms as he glared to his new mate.

How he had managed to fall for this weakling blue haired human was beyond even him, it was a great mystery. Just looking at her perfect petite figure and generous sized breasts made his heart beat faster Ever since the first time he'd seen her on Namek cowering behind the monk Krillin he hadn't been able to control his thoughts about her.

Then again just the thought of seeing her in that tiny black bikini of hers made his mouth go dry and he soon changed his mind. Maybe the beach would be fun.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the arrogant Saiyan prince before her; for once he was dressed in 'ordinary' Earth clothes; after much debating and arguing mostly on Bulma's behalf Vegeta agreed on wearing some black surf shorts with a white name branded 'ripcurl' vest. No surprise the most expensive pair of shorts and vest he could find in the mall, but still it was progress from his stinky training suits and Sayan armour.

"Vegeta, it's a date something I know Saiyan's aren't very accustomed to I understand that, obviously it's a human thing because we're more intelligent." Teased Bulma winking at Vegeta as she placed some sunshades on the top of her head.

"Sayans don't have time for '_dating_' we simply find a mate get the job done and continue to train and push ourselves to get stronger. Mates are simply there to help satisfy certain… needs." Vegeta stated, as he unfolded his arms and smirked to Bulma; they hadn't had their usual morning argument and it was high time due.

He couldn't help it whenever Bulma got angry; she looked even more irresistible than usual. What was Earth doing to his mind? He was going insane. This was also part of the reason why they argued so much both enjoyed the fiery passion created when they argued… and the makeup sex was just the best.

"Get the job done." Bulma said slowly, as the words sunk in; Vegeta continued to smirk like a cat that'd just gotten the cream off the milk.

"Yes woman, that's what I said, are you deaf?"

Big mistake. He soon wished he hadn't pushed the barrier that far.

"GRAVITY ROOM GONE." Bulma said simply yet coolly, this time she folded her arms and mimicked her boyfriend's evil smirk.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, and then he growled she had certainly gotten him there, why was it always the Gravity room she threatened him with when they had an argument? Why never simpler more pleasant things like banning him from seeing Kakkorot, or not letting him eat the food she prepared, perhaps even tying him to the bed and punishing him severely….

"VEGETA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Bulma yelled, unfortunately for him it blared straight into his super sensitive ears; the neighbours must have heard and they lived miles away.

Blushing Vegeta soon washed the perverted thoughts away, and snapped back into reality. "So woman if I agree to go on this garbage date, you won't disconnect the GR." He said trying to bargain with the blue haired human, unfortunately for him Vegeta knew that she would and could destroy his one and only training means on the planet.

It certainly wouldn't be the first time, and after dropping her father's cat _accidentally _from several hundred feet in the air, the former space pirate couldn't see him co-operating in helping to fix it.

All had also been in vain, after the cat was given the last chicken leg which caused the prince to have a tantrum, and had been dropped by Vegeta as a punishment it had somewhat landed on its feet into some bedding plants.

"Oh so you now want to go on a date? Huh Princey." Bulma growled, the irristableness she'd had when angry had suddenly vanished and was replaced by quite a dark power.

Vegeta replaced the smirk with a smile that made Bulma melt. "I was just having you up woman, Sayans mate for life, and they also do things together as I suppose you would call 'a date' whatever choice would they have when they spend a lifetime together."

"Vegeta… that was so… out of character, if you were anyone else I'd say it was almost romantic…" Bulma whispered, she smiled back to the prince before indicating to the red sports car on the drive. "Well, shall we go on this date then?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in agitation, "Only if the GR gets the extra upgrades I have planned."

Folding her arms Bulma frowned. "You spend WAY to much time in there to consider it being healthy."

This comment made Vegeta smirk slightly, not just from the thought of the tough training sessions but also of the future fight he was going to have with the androids when they appeared. None of the Z gang knew of him becoming a super Sayan except Bulma of course. He imagined annihilating the rusty tin cans whilst the weaklings watched from a distance and then he could kill Kakkorot…

"Vegeta! Stop daydreaming." Bulma moaned as she passed him a huge black bag full of random beach stuff, disrupting the prince's pleasant thoughts of killing Kakkorot.

"I'm only going if-"

"Yes I'll sort you the upgrades honey."

A few minutes later both were crammed into the little red sports car Bulma owned, they were speeding down the tiny country bends at top speeds, West City was way behind them baking in the bright morning sunlight.

It was the middle of summer and didn't all the cities inhabitants know it, a hosepipe ban was in full force; and whilst the office workers were slaving at their desks in 40 degrees sweating like they had a fever; others were seeking shade or eating ice cream cones.

"Why don't I just fucking fly us woman." Vegeta complained, as the car tilted to the left and then another sharp bend to the right. His stomach kept twisting violently; he'd been pulled into black holes and had felt less travel sick than his mates driving.

"It's no fun flying! We're checking out the scenery there's nothing like a good road trip on a beautiful day like this."

"I HATE THESE PEASANT WAGONS!"

"Vegeta quit complaining and give your big mouth a break sometime."

"Woman! You're driving is the worst I've seen since leaving Freeza's force." Vegeta yelled, in truth Bulma's driving was frantic and dangerous; the type of car they were travelling in only helped with the sharp braking and fast accelerating. On the other hand Vegeta hadn't really been in an earth car before and this wasn't a nice first trip.

"I'm sure if we crash you'll survive. Your heads hard enough to absorb any impact!" Bulma yelled back, quickly she twisted the steering wheel again and narrowly avoided a thorny hedge. The markings on the country lane were blurring at the speeds she was reaching.

Vegeta instinctively placed his hand over his mouth to prevent any vomit escaping; he really wished he had forced the woman to fly with him; instead he had to endure this hell of a journey. The open top was a nice source of fresh air; the speed was generating a delightful breeze helping to cool both the Royal and the heiress down from the hot sun.

Goku was lying by the river sound asleep, his fishing rod twitching slightly as a big blue fish nibbled on the worm at the end of the hook.

For once he wasn't wearing his bright orange combat clothes given to him by King Kai; instead he was donning some dark blue jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt, he also had on a straw hat to keep the sun off his head.

Chichi was back in the house in the woods cooking him his favourite fish stew, whilst Gohan caught up on the backlog of text books he'd had since the sacking of Mr Shoe.

The fishing rod began to shake violently as the fish got caught on the sharp gleaming hook, the good natured Saiyan was sleeping soundly dreaming away of fighting the androids and eating a huge mountain of chocolate ice cream. Completely oblivious to the huge bite on his rod.

Pulling at the wooden fishing rod again, the big blue fish yanked hard as it tried to break free, the rod pulled away from the grass and reeds slipping into the shallowly depths of the fresh river.

Finally the fish managed to pull itself away from the sharp piece of shrapnel and it swam to the safety of the deeper water; the fishing rod which had been loaned to Goku by master Roshi was now wedged in between two large grey stones.

"Where's the fish! Where's the fish!" Goku yelled, as he quickly jumped up from the now flattened patch of grass and looked for his fishing rod. His straw hat bobbing up and down eagerly, he looked to the left and then the right.

"It's… gone." Biting his lip in deep concentration he tried to sense the location of the loaned fishing rod. Nothing. Of course fishing rods didn't have a powerlevel…

Sweat dropping he thought of how angry master Roshi would be when he found out that his student had lost his one and only rod, trying to think of an excuse Goku quickly sat back down in the grass to have a good ponder.

Bulma and Vegeta arrived at the beach, surprisingly with both the car and them still in tact. Parking was near to impossible; all along the grassland verge to the beach, cars were parked bumper to bumper. On the six mile stretch of coastline Bulma could only find one real space worthy enough to try and fit in.

A large SUV and a blue Mercedes were in between the small gap, it was tiny and Bulma's parking was her weakest spot.

"Tell me when to stop." Bulma ordered as she reversed the convertible backwards, Vegeta turned around in a laid back manner to check out the space left, so she didn't hit the Mercedes.

A loud clout as the Ferrari convertible hit the bumper of the Mercedes was quickly followed by a high pitched car alarm. Vegeta hadn't even flinched.

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME!" Bulma screamed, as she clouted the gears into first and moved forwards narrowly missing hitting the front of the Ferrari into the huge Jeep.

"I don't take orders from anybody." Vegeta said snidely, and then continued. "I told you your driving was the worst I'd ever seen."

"AT LEAST I CAN DRIVE!" Bulma spat angrily, as she quickly put the car back into reverse and it jolted backwards, quickly she turned the wheel left to try and straighten up. "Just remind me why I left Yamcha to be with you?"

Looking at his mate in agitation he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at her sudden words. Was the sex not good enough or something why was she even trying to match them up? "Shut your big mouth woman, I'm ten times the man that weakling is and you know it."

Growling Bulma ripped the keys out of the ignition, and then glared at Vegeta sitting in the black leather passenger seat. Truthfully he did look pretty pale and boy did he deserve it! But dressed out in his high priced Earth clothes he did look damn cute.

Bulma raised her eyebrows slightly as Vegeta just grunted thinking he was victorious; she was going to have to keep an eye on him today she was positive the girls on the beach would like what they see.

"Come on, let's forget about everything and just enjoy today. Who knows Earth might not even be hear this time next year." Bulma teased, as she climbed out of the car and checked her parking again.

That would be the last time she'd ask Vegeta for help reversing, her insurance was already high enough without his assistance.

"It will if I have anything to do with it," Vegeta growled as he opted to fly through the open top roof, the silver Mercedes wasn't that badly damaged just a tiny scratch on the black rubber bumper, it could have already been there. The alarm however was still sounding loudly around.

Vegeta landed agilely next to Bulma, his flip flops sinking into the dusty verge.

Quickly he glanced at the beach scene; he had to admit it looked pretty nice; it had only been about an hours drive from Capsule Corp although with Bulma's driving a very long hour.

A harbour was in the distance with a long stone wall, and directly ahead of him was a long flat stretch of beach that seemed to go on for miles. Palm trees were rustling gently in the warm sea breeze, whilst the surf was rolling onto the shoreline making thundering sounds.

People in the ocean looked like small dots; some Vegeta could see were standing on platforms riding the waves, whilst others were swimming and splashing about with inflatables.

Hundreds were lazing in the sunlight wearing little to no clothes; lots of women were wearing the same style of outfit as his mate, a tiny pair of underwear with a tiny piece of cloth to hide their breasts.

"So this is the beach woman." Vegeta said quietly, it reminded him very much of the pleasure planets he'd visited whilst working for Freeza. He knew Earth had lots of water but he didn't ever imagine places like this. He'd seen so little by flying thousands of feet in the air; he couldn't help but feel intrigued at what other secrets the mud ball planet Earth might hold.

"You look like you've never seen a beach before." Bulma chuckled as she opened up the trunk of the car and began to remove some bags.

Vegeta really, really liked her new outfit; he'd seen her many times in her pool wearing a similar uniform. It showed off her perfect figure and made her look even more irresistible than when he'd first seen her on Namek.

Today she had her long blue hair perfectly straight, with a pair of cute red sunglasses on her head. Her Bikini was also the same blue as her hair, with some sparkly red flip-flops.

"Damn Vegeta I forgot my sarong." Bulma cursed as she slammed the trunk of the car and pressed the alarm button on the keys.

"I could always fly back and locate it." Vegeta offered a little too quickly,

"Nice try buster, your staying with me it's our first real date- and there's no getting out of it."

Vegeta half sighed and half smirked as his mate took him by the hand and dragged him through the sand dunes away from her ridiculously expensive sports car; the Mercedes was still blaring out for its owner's attention, the lights unceremoniously flashing brightly in time with the honking horn.

The Saiyan prince loved this bit about the woman, she could be so forceful and dominant sometimes; just like himself.

"So you're just going to leave the luggage for a slave to pick up?" Vegeta asked confused as he allowed Bulma's soft warm hands to guide him onto the warm white sand of the beach.

After all the complaining the woman had made about slavery being wrong, and now she was leaving her bags on the side of the road for a pauper to need to carry over to them.

When Vegeta had first arrived at Bulma's home, he'd been disgusted to find a house so sparse and posh had no slaves to do the dirty work. Instead Bulma opted for useless tin can machines which more often than not malfunctioned with the simplest orders.

"Kuso! I forgot all about the bags." Bulma swore as she quickly loosened her grip on Vegeta and ran back over the dunes to the car. The former space pirate did nothing but watch admirably as her perfect butt wiggled in the tight underwear she was wearing.

She was definitely the most attractive woman he'd ever met, he found himself growing slightly aroused through his surf shorts as she disappeared over the sand dunes.

Making up his mind that today was going to definitely be worth missing a few hours training over.

_**Disclaimer: Just a quick note. I don't own much at all… Especially DBZ.**_

_**I hope that you liked the first chapter; I plan this to be quite a short story spanning out over three or four chapter's maybe. (Who knows!) A three shot would it be called?**_

_**Anyways I've got the plot all covered its all written down ready. **_

_**Please give me feedback, its much much much appreciated; just drop us a review; reviews help me to continue writing and I know it sounds stupid but helps engage my brain when it comes to writing. (Does that make sense?) No let me re-word that. Reviews inspire me. **_

_**Yep that sounds better…. **_

_**Okay dragging on a little now… **_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if I should put the other chapters up. **_

_**I hope it's been worth the time me writing this! More hopefully coming soon!**_

_**Bye bye!  
**_

_**Love you all! **_

_**Surfs up!**_


	2. Woes Of Suncream

**DATE AT THE SEASIDE **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Woes of Suncream **

Vegeta looked on puzzled as he watched hundreds of humans applying strange white cream onto their skins.

Bulma and her mate were nestled in the shade of a giant palm tree, which was bearing hairy coconuts, Vegeta had been the one subjected to carrying all the bags from the car to the beach. Why had the woman chosen today not to use the capsules? He had a strange feeling it was to make life that little bit more hard.

'_That woman is the richest person on this planet.. why can't she just buy some slave to carry her luggage.' _Vegeta grumbled inside his mind as he looked at the half a dozen bags, then it clicked. _'No wait that's because I'm the woman's slave.'_

"Woman why are they putting that gross stuff on their skins… is it some kind of human ritual?" Vegeta asked aloud confused, as a very overweight man walked past with sun cream lotion on his nose and a very red fat belly poking out from his tight swimming trunks.

Bulma giggled at her Saiyan mate's innocence, he had obviously never had the pleasures of coming to the beach before.

Suddenly she felt a flow of pity for the sexy prince sitting next to her, he had missed out on a childhood and had been subjected to such horrid things under the hands of Freeza that he could barely talk about it.

All the time when she'd taken things like the beach for granted, their lives had been so different and they still found their way to each other.

"Answer me woman or I'm going home." Vegeta threatened as he prepared to get up from the cool sand under the huge palm tree.

"Vegeta, its nothing honestly its just sun tan lotion!" Bulma chuckled, as she placed a hand on his and pulled him back under the shade of the tree.

"Well it looks like-"

"Don't even say it Vegeta there's kids about." Bulma warned menacingly raising her eyebrows, she had only known Vegeta a few months and yet she knew exactly what he thought the suncream looked like, and she knew he would shout it out without a care in the world.

"I'm not wearing it," The Saiyan prince declared, folding his arms across his chest and pulling his most stubborn face. Before Bulma even got any ideas he would soon make them disappear it was as bad as making him wear that dreaded pink shirt, AND yes it was still in his closest much to his dismay.

Bulma smiled even more, he looked so cute like that.

"You don't have to honey, I'm sure you've been on planets hotter than this so just chill" Bulma assured, as she pulled out her own bottle of sun lotion, maybe she wasn't going to force her new boyfriend to wear it, but _she_ wasn't going to get burnt plus she had the pleasures of being able to force one of the universes most strongest guys to rub it on her back.

"Your not wearing it are you!?" Vegeta said shocked as his mate unscrewed the white cap and squirted some onto her hands. She rubbed them together before wiping them on her arms and legs; lifting the sarong a little higher than actually necessary to apply the cream on her thighs.

Bulma didn't reply as she continued to rub the sun lotion into her skin, she licked her lips as she delicately flicked the cream in between her toes and then moved up onto her chest.

Vegeta was there in a shot, as he placed his hands and began to rub the cream into her chest and arms then began rubbing her neck in a strange manner. It felt so so good…

Promptly she removed his hands as he placed them inside the black bikini top, obviously the former prince didn't realise sun cream only had to be applied where the sun would actually reach.

Frantically She looked around at the crowds hoping the press hadn't spotted him touching her so sexually, except Yamcha and Chichi; the Z gang had no idea she was seeing Vegeta and for a while she wanted to leave it like that.

She couldn't wait to tell them all at once, and then see their faces!

Thankfully the press had for once chosen today not to follow; thinking twice Bulma frowned as she had a flashback of her mate sending one particular cameraman straight into the next dimension with a one-way ticket. The proud prince had thought the old man was trying to take photos of her body; and of course he didn't like to share…

Vegeta growled as he felt her smooth soft touch remove his hand, it was just beginning to get interesting what a spoilsport she was.

"I need some on my back princey." Bulma demanded, as she held out the tube of cream squirting the horrific looking cream onto his hands.

He had to admit it smelt nice, perhaps it tasted as nice as the perfumed aroma… blinking as he looked closer at the white stuff in his hands, he had a sudden change of mind. That was such a wrong thought. **Wrong Wrong Wrong.**

"Woman does this taste nice." Vegeta stated, as he held open his cupped hands and wafted the cream right close to her face. It would look wrong if he ate it, but it might look sensual if Bulma was too…

"Its not for eating baka, its to protect you from the sun." Bulma laughed as she twisted around so her back was facing the Saiyan.

Vegeta really did have some things to learn!

A few minutes later, Bulma placed the bags in a beach locker and they set off for the little harbour before it got too hot to walk.

It was about a twenty-minute walk, and they strolled side by side as they made their way across the small concrete track away from the beach; the further away they went the hotter and stickier it was becoming. Words seemed meaningless as they both showered in the warm glowing feeling growing between the two.

Yellow dry grass was growing across the path, and crickets were chirping hidden among the blades of dead grass invisible to the naked eye.

"Why don't we just fly woman, we'll get their much faster." Vegeta grumbled as he paused waiting for Bulma to adjust her flip-flop. A stray mosquito buzzed around his head before hovering away into a patch of extra long yellowed grass.

"Yeah, but flyings no fun. Plus there's way to many people to see you; we're keeping a low profile remember!" Bulma said cheerily, Vegeta just growled in reply as he faced forwards towards the dust track; the concrete path had long ended and now the bugs were beginning to get on his nerves. It would take just one to suck his blood, and if that happened he wasn't going to take it sitting down.

"Why isn't anyone else coming this way?" Bulma wandered aloud as she linked arms with Vegeta and nuzzled a little closer to his nice hard chest. He didn't say a word and just seemed to latch onto the precious moment, really he couldn't help but think Bulma spoke way too much.

This time the walk was much more romantic, and a few moments later they came to a strange little oasis just below the sand dunes.

The path they had followed came to an abrupt end.

"Well done Onna, now we're lost." Vegeta grumbled as he pulled away from her grip, and went to inspect the natural pool they had discovered; it was strange usually if something as cool as an oasis was formed it attracted hundreds of people.

Instead this tiny tropical paradise was secluded and empty with the exceptions of some twenty odd feet palm trees, and some beautiful bright coloured plants and flowers along the waters edge. It truly looked amazing and magical.

"I take it we took the wrong turn to the harbour…" Bulma whispered as she took in the beautiful scenery, it looked untouched by man something was seriously up; they weren't far away from west city and only a few miles away from one of the most popular beaches on the planet. This was almost like a small slice of the afterlife where had all the crowds and people gone?

"This certainly wasn't in any of the tourist guides." She murmured not wanting to take her eyes away, the place truly made her want to sit and just pass the time away.

Vegeta of course had other ideas as usual…

"Now nobody is about why not let me apply some more of that sun cream?" he suggested as he rubbed his hands together eagerly; the scent still lingered and it _did_ really smell nice.

Bulma raised her eyebrows and smiled, was sex the only thing Saiyan's ever thought about? Second that men ever thought about?

"Sorry honey, I threw the tube in the bin you didn't want any remember?"

Vegeta's face suddenly fell slightly, _no he hadn't wanted any. _On the otherhand he had wanted to apply some more on to Bulma you can never be too careful in the bright mid-day sun…

"Besides we're on a date, not a day just to have sex." Bulma smirked deviously as she licked her lips in a tantalising way knowing this would wind Vegeta up even more.

"Stop it or I might just have to force you." Vegeta warned, as he reached her butt though her sarong and gave it a satisfying squeeze Bulma let out a yelp before smacking Vegeta.

"You will do no such thing mister."

Smirking and satisfied that he won the little match, the former space pirate casually walked back over to the oasis.

The water sparkled as his reflection stared back at him.

The prince looked carefully, he still looked the same as he had years ago only something was different something he couldn't quite put his thoughts on… he had the same hair, the same eyes, the same posture… what was it….

The water suddenly rippled causing his reflection to shatter into several wavelets.

"Your so vain." Bulma teased as she grinned and threw another strange shaped rock into the water. This time it splashed Vegeta wetting his surf shorts.

"I'm not vain, you're the one who stands in the mirror for ridiculous sums of time to see if a pair of sunshades look okay." The prince bit back, as he stepped back ready to have a new little argument.

In truth the sunshades did look beautiful on Bulma, but then what didn't? In his eyes she was an ocean goddess with her cerulean blue hair and perfect attractive figure.

Secretly he was happy she accepted him as her mate, although he wouldn't show it he knew that she knew this, his father would be proud of him finding such a gorgeous queen.

"Well… are you going to join me for a swim or not babe?" Bulma smirked as she took her sarong off and placed it on the hot dry sand then removed her flip-flops and sunshades.

It didn't take much thought, Vegeta was already in the water by the time Bulma reached the natural pool.

"Its so warm." Bulma said happily kicking her legs playfully splashing the half naked Saiyan, he retaliated by splashing back and diving under the water between her legs tactilely rubbing them as he poked back up to the surface for air.

Bulma murmured something under her breath, and then let her body soften yet even more after her mates wandering hands; he certainly had some talent that was for sure.

Smirking at his blushing queen, then deciding to opt for a swim Vegeta began swimming away from the blue haired beauty; she took the opportunity and launched herself up and jumped onto a very unsuspecting Vegeta's back causing him to almost fall backwards on impact.

The water came up to his neck in the centre of the tropical pond; and was fairly deep yet tepid it was so clear they could both see their feet and with each step the super Saiyan took the swirls of sand underneath merged and then settled.

Vegeta continued swimming with Bulma on his back for a while, until he soon became bored with her excess weight and flipped her backwards into the water.

Hearing not her screams of pleasure but anguish he smirked victoriously, before the familiar face and blue hair surfaced followed by her frantic kicking legs.

She tried to dunk the Saiyan prince under the water but was too slow and he ended up dunking her… She was picking a fight she would never win, this could be taken into the bedroom if necessary…

Vegeta released her deciding that drowning his mate was not a good option to take, sometimes he needed reminding that she wasn't as strong as a Saiyan.

Moments later she seemed to have disappeared from the oasis, Vegeta couldn't sense her fragile powerlevel anywhere and it frightened him slightly; however Bulma was good at masquerading her human ki when she wished she was certainly a natural in that department. On the otherhand she was so damned clever.

As he searched looking about for his chosen mate he spotted something that resembled a straw moving around in circles. Mesmerised by what it could be, he attempted to manoeuvre over to the strange stick like object.

A shooting pain knocked him back into reality as he felt her take a chomp out of his most valuable assets…

"YAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed, as he clutched his never regends and literally jumped out of the oasis and then back in again. He was in so much pain he couldn't even contemplate flying onto dry land.

"Honey… honey what's wrong!?" Bulma fretted, as she emerged from under the water to see why her mate was screaming and… was he crying!

Quickly she discarded the snorkel and swam over to her lover.

"YOU BAKA BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I WAS PLAYING EARLIER FOOL!" Vegeta yelled, before placing his head in the warm water to try and sooth the agony and rage he was suddenly feeling. It hurt so much.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch! I didn't do anything, I was swimming. You must have done it yourself you probably tripped on a rock or something!" Bulma shouted back, but then she realised Vegeta truly was crying, he must have been in lots of pain… An overwhelming feeling began to fill through her as she watched her Super Saiyan boyfriend sob real tears. It really didn't fit his image, yet he looked so helpless similar to when somebody pulled Goku's tail when he was a small child.

But Vegeta didn't have a tail.

"You lie, I wont be able to have brats now." Vegeta growled as he clutched himself and washed the tears away in the water. The pain was slowly ebbing away but it still hurt more than dying.

"What? Brats… I'm slightly confused… honey what did you do exactly where does it hurt?" Bulma asked soothingly the anxiousness and worry was evident on her face. Swimming over she placed a hand on Vegeta's chest and felt his heavy breathing.

"It hurts…" he whispered weakly as he turned a faint pinkish colour, looking at the proud prince reminded Bulma of a small boy and suddenly she was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort him; he looked so lonely and cute. Where had the arrogant, strong willed Saiyan gone?

"I'm getting out." Vegeta grumbled, as he removed her hand roughly and swam to the shallower depths of the oasis pool, once he got out upon inspection he was relieved to see he still had all his equipment and with the sudden change in the temperature and Bulma's hand on his chest it seemed to still be working…

Bulma closely followed him onto the sand and placed her arms around his unsuspecting waist, "what was that all about?" she asked quietly as she nuzzled his neck and placed a kiss gently on the back of it.

"You bit me…" Vegeta mumbled as he gently rubbed his surf shorts in his manhood area. "It hurt like hell."

Bulma tried to bite back the tears when it clicked what could have possibly happened; it certainly hadn't been her that gnawed on his most… useful part of his body.

He must have got it caught in the zip or something, stupid Saiyan prince.

The way he suddenly went off on one like that made her think he'd stubbed his toe or gotten his leg chewed off by a crocodile.

Then again if he had gotten his winkle jammed, to a man that was worse than getting eaten head first by a man eating crocodile.

"Here let me have a look." Bulma pleaded as she bit her tongue really hard to prevent herself from laughing.

It was Vegeta's fault for having such a reasonable sized… well fishing tackle!

"No this is your fault woman." Vegeta said quietly as he turned to face the other way; his embarrassment was clearly evident, as he had turned that funny pinkie colour.

Bulma blinked, then smiled to herself; he really thought that she had bitten his penis!

"Honey, I just want to check its okay…" Bulma said moving around his slumped body so she could face him, then she just couldn't hold it in any longer and almost fell onto the floor laughing.

He had turned a cute bright pink colour, and it was true he did look to be crying. Whatever he'd managed to do must have hurt!

Her poor Saiyan prince!

How dare the woman laugh at his misfortune, he was positive that she had something to do with it perhaps she'd attempted some sort of painful sex act. He wouldn't mind if she would show a little decency and not laugh in his face or perhaps warn him first.

Vegeta was feeling extremely pissed off with the entire planet by this time, he picked up one of the strange rocks Bulma had thrown in earlier when he was looking at his reflection; then he prepared to launch it into infinite.

He couldn't really blow his mate up, then he would be without lots of things he needed. First being a comfortable warm bed, secondly the gravity room and thirdly food.

Making up his mind it was definitely going to be the rock that was taking the backlash if only Kakkorot were around to be beaten senseless; or perhaps even that weakling fool Yamcha. Unfortunately neither was; clutching the rock Vegeta prepared to crunch it into a million pieces with his fist. One thing the Saiyan prince couldn't tolerate from anyone was being laughed at.

"STOP!" Bulma yelped, just as Vegeta bought the rock crashing down to the ground with a satisfactory crunch. Blood surprisingly began to pour from beneath the funny shaped stone that was now in several pieces.

She hadn't realised until it was to late that the rock had in act been a tortoise.

"Rocks that bleed!" Vegeta said astonished as the blood seeped slowly around his feet before he quickly jumped out of the way letting it trickle into the water.

"No Vegeta rocks that are on the endangered list!" Bulma yelped, but it was obviously too late; the tortoises had in fact looked like such good rocks.

Suddenly she felt quite guilty when she realised that the rock she'd thrown into the small water hole a few minutes ago, had probably been a tortoise also.

Could Tortoises even swim?

"What endanger list? Are they poisonous or something." Vegeta pointed out, as he suddenly stared at his hands examining them carefully.

"No baka, endangered means they are becoming extinct."

"Oh is that all. Don't worry me like that woman." Vegeta shouted as he then went back into feeling sorry for himself mode. "It still hurts.."

Bulma smiled slightly, and then quickly thought of what had become of the unfortunate tortoise that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Quickly she frowned at her mate's aggressive behaviour.

"Let me check your okay then honey." Bulma said sweetly as she took his hand in hers and pulled him behind a rather large pineapple bush.

For once in his life Vegeta chose not to object…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hi there, that's the end of the second chapter… hehe poor Vegeta that's got to hurt! Lets just hope all his.. ahem. Equipment is working okay! But what or how did it happen??? **_

_**I want to say a MASSIVE thankyou to everybody that reviewed the first chapter of my new short-fic. Your reviews really helped to inspire me and I'm glad that you are enjoying the read!**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of the second chapter; reviews are nice and it is nice manners to leave one after a read even if it just says like one word lol. I DON'T CARE! Just let me know what you think and if I should post the remaining chapters. **_

_**Thanks again, **_

_**Love you all**_

_**XsarahX **_


	3. Round Two?

**DATE AT THE SEASIDE **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Round two???**

Over an hour later, and a flushed red Bulma came crawling out from behind the pineapple bush, followed by an equally blushing Vegeta.

It was obvious if their had been any bystanders what the couple had been up to, Bulma's ripped sarong and broken sunshades were a dead giveaway.

"Your so clumsy sometimes Geta." Bulma mumbled as she gazed flirtatiously over to her mate, who looked ready for round two. How did the Saiyans do it? Bulma wondered and not for the first time if Goku was like Vegeta when it came to sex. Very greedy.

"I'm not clumsy woman, its you who breaks everything when you get carried away." Vegeta retorted, but this time he didn't say it in a mean way there was something different about the tone of his voice he was using. It was much softer and gentle than it usually was.

Bulma blushed again; her cheeks growing faintly pink as she tried to pat her hair flat down.

Bending over to the pool of water and looking at her reflection she almost had a heart attack; it looked as though she had been dragged through a bush backwards.

"I think we ought to continue this date, before the whole day gets used…" Bulma whispered seductively as she decided that her hairstyle could fit in well at the beach; it was just the windswept look or so she told herself.

Vegeta looked even perkier as he raised his eyebrows at the way his mate was speaking to him, that voice really turned him on and didn't she just know it.

"The whole day can get used, so can the whole night…"

"VEGETA! GIVE ME A LITTLE REST!" Bulma yelled suddenly, and then she lowered her voice the paparazzi would have just loved to catch her in the bush with the feisty Saiyan prince. It would be front-page news for the next week.

How was it that whenever she went into public with Vegeta, even the mall they ended up making some loud, long, nice love… couldn't he just stick to the bedroom!

"So you sure I'm still capable of having brats?" Vegeta said edgily as he stepped closer to Bulma and gazed deeply into her bright blue eyes. Those eyes, even when he closed his he saw them; they haunted him when he slept they haunted him when he was awake, yet they were so beautiful and irresistible.

The prince had certainly fallen head over heels for the girl.

"Vegeta, I'm more than certain you can have kids yes, and before you get any wild ideas. No."

Vegeta smiled at his mate's stubbornness, it really reminded him of himself. Little did she know that brats were the last thing he wanted, he hated kids and he hated work. Making children the last thing on his 'to do' list.

Seeing Radditz with the small baby that a whore tried to pass on as his own was enough to put Vegeta off for life.

Fortunately for Goku's eldest brother the scientists had been able to prove that the crying screaming brat was not his by a simple blood test; although to the Saiyan prince it had been very amusing to watch the older Saiyan clean the nappy and try and feed the child.

"Onna, the only thing I want is to get laid; children are not part of the package that's your job to stop that happening."

Bulma froze, **her job.**

Oh Vegeta was in for it big time, she knew he refused to wear a condom he always had but then she had to deal with pushing tablets down her throat everyday just to make him happy.

Her eyes bulged when she realised something… deciding to quickly drop the argument with Vegeta she picked up her ripped sarong and shattered sunglasses; one of the black plastic shades had fallen out and the other was cracked.

"Come on, I want to find this harbour." Bulma said quickly, as she used her spare arm to drag the Saiyan prince back along the dusty path where they started.

Vegeta pulled out of her grip, then much to the dismay of the heiress walked back over to the oasis with a look of determination on his features.

Bulma couldn't help but check out the Saiyan leaders butt through the still wet surf shorts, it looked perfect to grab and spank…

Pulling her hand up she slapped herself on the forehead; she was really giving into Vegeta's charm he was taking over her mind turning her into a right little pervert...

Vowing she wouldn't give into the passion again that day she growled as she marched forwards and tried to drag Vegeta back through the pathway; hadn't he had enough Of getting bitten by the creepy critters of the mysterious pool?

Obviously he didn't know how to call it quits.

Shrugging her arm off, the Saiyan prince smirked as he held his left hand in the air and spread open his fingers creating a bright blue sphere of ki. "This will only take a moment Bulma." He said arrogantly as the ball of energy increased to twice its size along with his evil grin.

"VEGETA! NO!" Bulma yelled, as she watched him pull his arm back ready to release the surge of power at the oasis.

Frowning at his mate's loud voice shrieking in his ears, Vegeta paused in between flattening the little paradise. "Can't you be quiet for a minute, if I get this wrong it'll annihilate you too." He whispered coldly as he concentrated back onto wrecking the place.

"Oh no you don't, the tortoises are endangered mister." Bulma hissed as she bravely stepped in front of Vegeta causing him to disperse the energy away from his mate and into the bright blue sky.

Bulma knew the only reason he had decided to go back and blow it up, was the fact that something had decided to take a chomp out of his crown jewels; fair enough that must have hurt more than anything she could imagine – he was male after all. On the other hand he must have had it out to tease which big fish or hungry tortoise that had chosen to have a small snack.

"Move it baka. I could have killed you." Vegeta barked as he stamped his feet angrily letting Bulma know he was pretty pissed off.

Another factor; when he got mad or had a tantrum he sometimes stamped his feet like a child, even more the case when he hadn't gotten his way. Something he despised more than Kakkorot.

"Don't you **DARE** call _me _a baka!" Bulma shouted as she too stamped her feet and chose to glare straight into his coal black eyes.

She could feel them burning into her like a blazing fire in an icy land.

Vegeta lowered his eyebrows then gritted his teeth, he hated to admit it but when Bulma got angry she was really scary although tantalising her was also one of his favourite hobbies; and even though she might sometimes be unpredictable and feisty when she was angry they did have the best makeup sex afterwards…

Mentally slapping himself as his brain wandered back to making hard and naughty love with his mate he blushed as he looked down to the ground.

Bulma smiled when she noticed for once in his life Vegeta seemed to be listening to her.

"Come on, leave the animals alone. We'll go and get ice cream."

Vegeta's ears pricked up and he raised his head. Ice cream was one of those wonderful things he loved about Earth. Never before had he encountered anything so sweet and tasty whilst also being cold and tingly.

The first time he'd been given a bowl of ice cream from that stupid annoying ditz also known as Bunny Briefs; he had been mildly surprised when the cold rushed to his head giving him a headache; after that day he'd learnt his lesson not to eat too fast.

Why did the Onna have to bring ice cream into the equation? Now he had the choice blow up the critters which had so cowardly attacked him; or… go and get ice cream and maybe if he was a good boy take some back home to use in the evening with his mate.

Bulma sighed loudly, "Yes, we can have some ice cream later as well."

That made up his mind, quickly he turned his back on the oasis after all he could always come back another day and destroy it. No problem there.

Smirking at his own ingenuity, he felt really proud of himself he could get ice cream twice _and _destroy the evil little bastards that had tried to castrate him.

"So we go now yes?" he said quickly as he turned around and grabbed Bulma by the hand.

She had no choice as Vegeta half dragged her along the dusty path back; her bikini was dry already unlike her mates surfing shorts.

Damn did he look hot as he led her by the hand back to civilisation.

* * *

Bulma had a nasty niggling sensation at the back of her mind, but she knew to keep it to herself; the last couple of days she'd forgotten to take her contraceptive pill… it made her feel sick to the stomach.

Vegeta seemed to pick up on the tense vibes Bulma was letting off. "Onna your pale, what's the matter?" he demanded finally releasing her hand and glaring into her bright blue eyes.

To the Saiyan prince she resembled a ghost, her normal tanned complexion had gone and instead she looked white and pasty. "Onna tell me what's the matter are you sick?"

Bulma still did not reply, she felt light-headed and wheezy and they were still no closer to the harbour than when they'd left the oasis over thirty minutes ago. Vegeta was obstinate as usual and would not give in until his mate answered. "Answer me." This time he shook her quite hard as she closed her eyes, it didn't make her feel any better in the least.

Stupid prince.

"Vegeta don't I'm gonna puke!"

Backing away with a sudden look of fear. Vegeta retreated.

One thing he could never tolerate was vomit, even when he had worked for Freeza for all those years the sight of that sickly disgusting flem was enough to make him run a hundred miles.

"Lets go home then if you're sick." Vegeta said almost softly, he had moved three or four feet away just encase the heiress _did _puke everywhere.

Taking a deep breath of air Bulma steadied herself and tried to take her mind off feeling sick. She'd had this problem the morning before but it seemed to hit her all of a sudden, their was no way she could be pregnant it was impossible it had only been two days ago she'd missed the precious tablet and if she'd been sick the next day.

Nope it was flat out impossible!

Suddenly she felt slightly better albeit quite breathless, perhaps it was the truth that she must have some sort of sickness bug; then again with the threat of the androids and all the stress from her new mates stupidly harsh training it was no wonder she was feeling ill. Stress showed the same kinds of implications.

"No, honestly honey I'm fine. I feel much better now I'm just stressed that's all." Bulma said feeling awkward all of a sudden; she felt her head and was satisfied she didn't have a temperature.

It was such a beautiful day it couldn't be wasted with such a silly thing, if she felt ill again Vegeta would just have to fly her home.

Vegeta moved back towards her, she did look a better shade of colouring now; satisfied she wasn't going to vomit up her breakfast onto his attire he took her back by the hand.

They felt much more clammy and sweaty but he chose to ignore it; they were still as soft and fitting as ever.

"We shall go slower, are you sure you don't want fluids before we continue?"

Vegeta seemed almost nice, he even looked quite concerned! This was poles apart to the usual macho man who cared about nothing but his self. Snuggling up closer Bulma decided maybe having a drink of water would be a good idea, perhaps she was just dehydrated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: WOW! I'm so glad you are enjoying this short-fic, only about three chapters left I think (I admit it wasn't as short as I first anticipated) **

**I want to say a huge thanks to everybody who took the time to review the last instalment, you all helped inspire me so much! **

**T H A N K Y O U**

**Well please let me know what you think of this chapter, cant wait to read them! **

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	4. Cafe Capers

**Date at the seaside**

**Chapter four**

**Café Capers**

Vegeta flew them to the small harbour where they had plenty of space to find food and have a rest from the long hot walk; Bulma was now feeling fine except a strange bloated feeling in her stomach reminding her of butterflies fluttering around.

After her puking sensations a few minutes earlier, the flight had seemed unexpectedly fresh and clean, normally she would feel sick at the sheer altitude Vegeta flew at, but today he had kept lower and seemed more protective and gentle than usual.

Obviously he wasn't satisfied that his mate was feeling any better.

"You wanna go get some food?" Bulma suggested as she clutched hold of her boyfriends hand tightly glaring at a group of giggling girls in tight bikinis.

Vegeta nodded in reply, and then allowed Bulma to drag him over to a cute little café overlooking the bright blue sparking ocean.

The girls sighed as he turned his back, but he paid no attention to them whatsoever, Bulma was vaguely surprised he didn't even seem to notice that they were there let alone show some signs of communicating.

In truth the girls were annoying the prince, he was far above any of them and why they were even trying to attract his attention was beyond him. In his opinion he was with the most attractive female, and the best choice of mate the planet had to offer; so why would he even consider any other female. They were not even attractive to his standards; they simply looked like any other whore he could find on a pleasure planet.

The café was thankfully air-conditioned the cold fresh air hit the couple as soon as they walked through the little glass door. Vegeta walked in without a single bead of sweat on his body unlike Bulma who felt she was hotter than a volcano erupting.

"How come you're not even showing signs of being remotely warm in this heat!" Bulma asked as she pushed a strand of hair from her face and walked over to the guy who would escort them to their seats.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and followed, "I've been to planets much hotter than mars and I have survived; Vegetaseii must have been five times as hot as this at least its nothing Onna."

Bulma looked on wide-eyed as she shook her head in disbelief that would explain his lack of heat-induced stress. She was hoping that maybe it was due to the heat that she kept having this sickly sensations in her stomach it couldn't be option one… not yet anyway she hadn't even had time to have her period it was only two days ago she'd missed out the damned pill.

The man that escorted them to their table was wearing a t-shirt with the cafes sunshine logo, and a pair of what Vegeta could only describe as the most disgusting pants he had ever seen they even beat those stupid yellow things the Onna purchased for him with the dreaded pink shirt.

"Could I offer you any hot drinks?" the waiter asked politely as Vegeta growled under his breath.

Neither Bulma nor the waiter heard him, and he continued to glare coldly at the waiter ensuring he looked no further down Bulma's bikini. If he did blood would certainly be spilled.

Bulma giggled then shook her head, and Vegeta took his glare from the waiter to his gorgeous mate. "No thanks, could I just have a cold glass of diet coke with ice and lemon please."

Her voice was so beautiful to the Saiyan prince, the waiter looked expectantly to Vegeta who abruptly turned his gaze from his mate and blushed. "Just the same."

Quickly the young waiter went away to fetch the drinks and Bulma playfully kicked her man under the table.

Vegeta flinched at the surprising contact but chose not to kick back when she was being this childish. Bulma waited for a response so chose to kick him again only harder.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT!"

Looking down Bulma blushed; she hadn't expected Vegeta to yell that loud; everybody in the café was now staring in the couple's direction including two very familiar faces.

Bulma's eyes widened, as did Vegeta's when they met the gaze of a casual dressed Krillin with a pretty blue haired girl in a bright red swimming costume.

None of the Z gang with the exception of Yamcha knew that they were seeing each other; it was going to be kept a secret until the time was right or as Vegeta put it never bother telling them it was none of their business. Chichi of course knew, she was Bulma's best friend but she didn't feel it was the right time to inform the other fighters of her new relationship status.

The waiter re-appeared within seconds, and the hustle bustle of the café started up again with the familiar sound of cups clanging and couples chattering away.

He placed the two chilled glasses onto the table, and held out a notepad and pen. "Would there be anything else that madam and sir would like to order?"

Bulma giggled at the upperclassness of the waiter, he sounded more like a butler than a cute looking guy working in a café for the summer.

Picking up the menu Bulma looked to Vegeta for help, he remained unemotional as he too picked up the other menu and began trying to work out the weird symbols.

He could speak the same tongue of the American Earthlings, that was no problem it was very much similar to his native language however he could not read the strange symbols humans chose to work with.

"We want two of everything." Vegeta said bluntly putting the menu down and relaxing his palms on the wooden surface of the table.

Bulma widened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as the waiter held the pen up and bared his eyes together angrily. "And how would you be paying for this sir?"

Vegeta glared angrily to the waiter and had to restrain himself from blowing him up on the spot. The waiter was implying that he and his mate were poor; it was a huge insult to both of them. A Saiyan prince being assumed a peasant…

"WE ARE NOT PEASANTS!"

Bulma kicked him hard under the table and whispered coldly under her breath. "Vegeta cool it…" It sounded more of a threat than a plead, but Vegeta was paying no attention.

"DO I RESEMBLE SOMEBODY WHO HAS JUST CRAWLED FROM A GUTTER?"

The waiter had turned from angry to terrified in a few seconds, the crazy guy with the spiky hair looked pretty muscular and now he was standing up he looked to want to smash his face in.

"I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't assuming anything sir… I'll just sort your order out now it just…. Seems lots of food for two people…."

Vegeta glared before Bulma pulled him back down into his seat, "Behave yourself _now _if you ever want to taste ice-cream _again. _"

"Are you threatening me woman?"

Bulma lowered her eyes and pulled Vegeta closer, now she didn't care if Krillin was in the restaurant watching. "I'll threaten you when I want to threaten you. And no it's not a threat it's a promise Vegeta."

The male waiter jetted away quickly before Vegeta decided not to listen to the pretty blue haired girl and kill him instead.

A fat lady also dressed in the disgusting pants and an apron just as gruesome came joggling over as she placed her notepad onto the table and let out a mouthful of stale air that reminded Vegeta of garlic. She was very red in the face as though she had been running across the town.

"Hello sir and madam, I'm ever so sorry about the inconvenience my new employee has caused."

Bulma butted in before her arrogant hotheaded lover could speak. "Its no problem, I have to apologise myself my friend has just gotten out of hospital for the day and he isn't originally from around here,"

Vegeta turned angrily when he heard a chuckle drift from Krillin's table, the fat lady smiled warmly towards him and bent down further her large boobs almost falling out of her shirt. She looked to be older than Bunny Briefs, and her breasts deliberately fell in front of the angry Saiyan prince.

Vegeta turned back around facing her and turned his nose up in disgust as the fat human half sprawled across his food table.

"She's right I'm not from around here, I am a prince and you and your employees should show me more respect."

Bulma refrained herself from kicking him again deciding it wouldn't make any difference, then she unfalteringly glared angrily to her mate.

Vegeta caught the glare of death and stopped in his tracks; the woman scribbled something down on a piece of paper then left it on the table. "I'll just be starting your order sweeties."

Vegeta snorted in disgust then turned his attention to Bulma who was now smiling strangely at him.

"WHAT?"

"Oh nothing… nothing…"

Vegeta growled, he couldn't stand it when she played stupid games like this; she must have certainly been feeling better now to be able to annoy him so much and kick so hard. Absently he rubbed the bruise, which felt as though it was forming on his shinbone, Bulma could pack one powerful kick when she wanted.

"What's crome dome and some girl doing in here?" Vegeta demanded changing the subject and indicating to the other table where Krillin and the girl with red sunshades were laughing and holding hands.

"How am I supposed to know? I guess they decided to come visit the beach too today."

"Yeah well I don't like them being here." Vegeta said bluntly before he picked up the piece of folded up paper left on the table.

There was a row of numbers and some more symbolic scribbles so Vegeta handed it over to his mate.

"What is it, a bill?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, before she turned pinkish in the cheeks and began spluttering with laughter.

"WELL!?"

Bulma couldn't contain herself as she giggled even harder handing Vegeta the paper. "It's a phone number!"

"What."

Bulma placed her head on the table and laughed loudly, it was surprising that nobody stopped to look at her in hysterics; Vegeta however did not give up with his questioning.

"Why the hell did she give you a phone number?"

Bulma raised her head, her eyes were now tearstained with laughing so much and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Vegeta at his innocence and lack of understanding at human courting.

"Honey I don't think she was giving _me _her phone number."

It took a few moments before it finally sunk into the Saiyan prince. "And why in any world would I want her number!?"

This set Bulma off again as she sniffed loudly and giggled to herself. Krillin and Marron were now staring in the direction of the Saiyan and Bulma Briefs.

"HEY BULMA!" Krillin called happily, before receiving a cold stare from Vegeta who was now extremely pissed off at all the interruptions to his date.

Krillin stopped before Bulma wiped her eyes and placed her spare hand on Vegeta's thigh under the table. "Hi Krillin you okay?"

"I'm good! Just out on a date with my beautiful girl Marron."

The blue haired girl dressed in the swimsuit waved over and giggled to the couple a few tables away.

To Vegeta the girl reminded him of somebody who would have taken her clothes off to be in a filthy magazine for old people, she did however look exceptionally pretty and nice-looking.

"And how would _you _happen to score a girl crome dome? You must be paying her good money."

Bulma hit him over the head with quite force, and Krillin laughed nervously half expecting Vegeta to destroy half the planet in a rage.

To Krillin's surprise Vegeta just rubbed the spot then smirked towards Krillin ready to fire another insult his way. The temperamental prince hadn't even swore or threatened Bulma; something very strange was going on.

"I'm glad you and Marron are getting along well!" Bulma said cheerily, in truth she hated the pretty blue haired girl; from the moment she first met the airhead to the second she flirted with Yamcha.

Of course giving Chichi and her the nickname 'old ladies' did not help the situation in the slightest, and now the look she was giving Vegeta…. It made the heiresses blood boil and yet she didn't show it.

Vegeta instantly picked up on the angry vibes coming from his mate, whispering cheekily into her ear he decided to provoke her some more. "Are you jealous Onna?"

That was the wrong question for Vegeta to give at the present time, and he soon wished he hadn't said it.

The icy cold glare from her bright blue eyes said enough, and Vegeta felt his blood run cold.

"Are you having fun with your pleasure girl?" Vegeta called out changing the subject as Bulma shook her head in pity; the café had once again focussed its attention on the strange spiky haired guy shouting out-loud.

She heard the fat lady from behind the counter snicker and chuckle deeply at the joke Vegeta had made. Only Vegeta did not see it as a joke…

Krillin blushed as did Bulma and Marron, Vegeta on the other hand continued with his little rant knowing he was getting full attention and it was certainly provoking the best friend of Goku.

"Vegeta…." Bulma warned through gritted teeth as Vegeta began to ask again how much Krillin was paying.

"Oh! You're that Vegeta guy Krillin told me about!" Marron suddenly said excited, Bulma opened her mouth to say something but Marron continued. "So your some kind of prince?" Marron giggled happily.

It looked like all her dreams had came true; Vegeta just narrowed his eyes together and looked to his girlfriend for help. She didn't even bother looking back; she looked really angry.

"Yes that's right, I'm amazed that the bald idiot even noticed."

"WOW! So your like a real true prince!!!" Marron said suddenly rising from her seat much to Bulma and Vegeta's dismay. Krillin had turned a funny pale colour and looked incredibly sour faced.

She ran over to the table and grabbed a seat sitting on the corner of Vegeta and Bulma. Her breasts were practically falling out of the red swimsuit and Vegeta just grunted loudly showing his anger.

"Yes he's a REAL prince, now could you kindly go?" Bulma said sarcastically as Vegeta smirked and rubbed her leg under the table.

She could not help herself as felt her groin growing wetter with the contact, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long stupid prince. "Vegeta." Bulma whispered dangerously under her breath.

Quickly he withdrew his hand at the dangerous tone of her voice, he didn't want to get hit again.

Marron was completely unaware of the groping under the table, and she was happily trying to stare into Vegeta's facial features he hadn't realised until he turned to face her.

"You're still here?"

"Wow, you really are a handsome guy Vegeta!"

Vegeta snorted sarcastically, "Of course I'm handsome, now would you kindly leave I have prior commitments than to watch you ogling. You stand no chance whore now leave me be."

Bulma grinned as Marron quickly jumped up from the table and rushed in tears back over to Krillin who looked miserable.

"His cute don't ya think Marron?" Bulma teased smiling as she placed a hand across a very surprised Vegeta's neck.

The younger blue haired girl quickly turned away in disgust and both of the couple looked to be crying not just her. A dark pair of sunshades now shadowing Krillin's eyes showed signs of tears falling wildly underneath them.

"Bulma watch your mouth, the prince of Sayans is NOT CUTE" Vegeta growled.

"Oh but he is." Bulma said wryly as she imitated what he had done under the table moments before. She teasingly placed a hand very close to his manhood then withdrew it menacingly away.

Krillin looked on at the odd happenings, he was upset that Marron had so quickly abandoned his company for a different guy, he was miserable that he had no cash to pay the bill and NOW to top it off the girl he had fancied throughout childhood was now groping the same guy that wanted to kill everybody on the planet.

He couldn't say he didn't see it coming, those two living together was a very dangerous combination he only wondered if Yamcha knew or whether this was happening in secret.

Just to answer his questions Bulma moved over and placed her lips over the princes and placed a long passionate kiss; these two fiery people were certainly an item that was very clear.

Vegeta was kissing her back; it felt like a jolt of electricity had just zapped Krillin who was sitting at his table behind his sunshades completely shell-shocked and in pain.

"Are you gonna behave now princey?" Bulma whispered as she pulled away from the kiss and stared into her lover's eyes seductively.

"I like pissing you off, it's the highlight of my day." Vegeta smirked as she gave him that look he loved, the look he couldn't get enough of.

"OH so if that's the case we don't have to have anymore sex!" Bulma said playfully as she shoved his shoulder hard and pretended to look upset.

Vegeta's face suddenly changed, then he looked quite serious "I'm glad your feeling better now Onna."

For a second both had forgotten that Krillin and Marron were sitting on the other table, it was then that the Saiyan prince remembered and looked over.

"WHAT ARE YOU GAWPING AT CUEBALL!"

Krillin sweated before Marron burst into tears again, thankfully the arrogant hotheaded prince could not see the tears that were forming quickly in his eyes from the sight of Bulma kissing Vegeta.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" hissed Marron as she sobbed harder into a tissue, Vegeta just smirked and turned to Bulma for some credit.

"HE KNOWS HE'S MEAN, AND HE'S RIGHT YOU _ARE _A WHORE!"

The café was now all gawping at Bulma and Marron, Vegeta and Krillin could do nothing but look on in Vegeta's eyes amusement and in Krillin's embarrassment.

"C'mon sweetheart we'll be leaving now, you don't really wanna get on the wrong side of Bulma…" Krillin stood up and tried to pull Marron up from the table where she was sobbing into a tissue.

People around the café were tutting at the language used, and how youngsters these days could get away with murder. Most of the customers in the café were senior citizens and of the more elderly generation; one particular couple were sitting on the far side and were astonished at the behaviour of the to-be heiress of Capsule Corp.

"Frank… isn't she a nasty piece of work…. That poor little girl." Rose said as she bit into her slice of cod and resumed to watch Bulma hurl more abuse at a tearful Marron.

Frank nodded in agreement as he adjusted his glasses and continued to read his newspaper, this would be the last time they visited this seaside café and they had been coming here for decades.

Krillin moved forwards to Bulma and pounded his fists angrily onto the table causing her to jump a mile.

The little short bald guy was usually such a good-natured friendly person, now he looked seething and upset although his glasses were preventing her from seeing his eyes.

Vegeta stood up ready to attack Krillin if needed, watching the huge argument between his mate and the other blue haired female was funny to say the least and it had put much amusement into his day; but nobody not a single person would ever dare threaten his woman and get away with it.

Vegeta snorted, "You're attempts at intimidation is highly amusing; it is only because I don't wish to have the woman screaming in my ear that I have left you to live this long. You pathetic bald ugly weakling."

'Oh shit' Bulma thought to herself, would Vegeta really kill Krillin in the middle of a packed café? She didn't really know that much about him except when he said something he usually did it.

Krillin paled when he looked at how serious Vegeta was, he was sizing him up and obviously deciding which attack to use to blow him up.

No doubt knowing Vegeta something very strong and very painful.

"I'm sorry I'M SORRY!!!!!!"

"Its too late for that bowling ball head. I'm gonna send you to the gutter… send Freeza my regards."

Bulma quickly pulled her arm around Vegeta's waist and hugged him tightly. "Vegeta chill, Krillin won't hurt me." She assured as she squeezed tighter and nuzzled his neck with hers.

Krillin felt that familiar pang in his heart, it felt as though somebody was ripping it out; again he wondered if Yamcha knew of them being together if he did he obviously hadn't said a word to anybody.

"What do you want me to do with him then? Use him for target practise." Vegeta scoffed sarcastically as he loosened his tenseness and allowed the woman to huddle onto him.

Bulma chuckled nervously and moved around to face his front placing her hands on his firm chest. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her until she leaned up and kissed him devotedly on the lips. Bulma folded her arms back and wrapped them around his neck kissing him even further, unsurprisingly his lips parted and his tongue flickered forwards to meet hers.

"Ahem…Excuse me…" Somebody coughed.

"WHAT!" Bulma said at the same time as Vegeta.

A tall cop in full uniform was standing behind the couple and he did not look amused with the couple kissing so publicly.

The moment Bulma noticed it was not just anybody standing behind her; she quickly dropped her hands and jumped apart from both shock and embarrassment.

Vegeta angrily thought back his intentions to annihilate both the cop and Krillin simultaneously.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Bulma warned raising her finger to Vegeta, she could read him like a book. Already he had raised his index finger, which was glowing blue and was pointing it straight at the man of authority.

The cop had no idea of the strength or power that the short little muscular guy possessed; he was too busy writing out a strange bill.

Krillin made his quick escape, and with that he darted from the café leaving a sobbing Marron to hurry off after him.

"Coward." Bulma hissed under her breath, then with shock she realised she sounded exactly like Vegeta.

Scribbling on his parchment the police officer ripped the paper from the notepad and handed one to each offender.

"You are infringing the public act of 1893 by taking part in a sexual activity in a public place."

Vegeta and Bulma both looked to each other, and Bulma blushed yet further. She felt as if she had just been caught kissing in the back of class. "We were only kissing!"

The police officer shook his head, "Do not argue with me missy, people in this café have reported you not just for this but also abusive behaviour."

Vegeta snorted then tore the piece of paper into shreds leaving it to fall onto the ground. Bulma nervously bit her bottom lip.

"It is none of your business what me and my mate do in our spare time."

Vegeta seemed way to calm, Bulma knew this was not a good sign; still he seemed hell bent on interrogating the police officer. The café was once again focussing on them, and for the first time in hours Bulma found herself half knowing what was going to be on the front pages of the newspapers.

"Are you this ladies significant other?" the policeman asked ignoring the last comment and scratching something else down on a new sheet of parchment.

Bulma quickly moved in before Vegeta disintegrated the cop for questioning him. "Yes he is, and you will be hearing from my lawyers for this _Guy_."

The cop blushed as she said his name aloud; he knew he should have taken his part time job badge from his suit. He always kept it on his cop uniform in case he lost it; the guy he worked for part time at the fast food chain detested it when staff left their nametags behind.

It wasn't his fault, the police force just wasn't paying what they used too and with twins on the way and a house to keep up; he needed as many hours as he could muster.

'Guy' shook his head and pulled the tag from his suit placing it in his pocket.

"I will leave you two with a caution now, I suggest you leave this café and find something else to do in your _spare time_."

Vegeta growled, but Bulma blocked his hand from destroying the part time cop.

The short police officer placed the notepad back in his pocket and sighed loudly.

"As you have been very co-operative I'm willing to ignore the latta report that you were abusive. Just keep out of trouble from now on please."

Bulma clutched Vegeta's hand tightly and squeezed it, trying to let him know to leave it.

"One more thing." The cop said clearing his throat again.

"WHAT!" Vegeta roared finally losing his temper.

"I suggest you both find somewhere more private to spend your time together, I must suggest going to a more calm place if you wish to get up to…" Guy paused then coughed again. "Those particular activities."

This time it was Bulma to blow her lid, "IT WAS ONLY A FREAKING KISS!"

"but not any ordinary kiss miss, there are young children about and in this state that sort of intercourse is a public offence."

"A KISS!!!!" Bulma yelled throwing her hands from Vegeta's as if to state her point.

They were interrupted by Guy's walkie-talkie going off, a mumbled voice on the other end said something about a code 9 in the jewellers in town.

"I'm sorry, I must go! We have an armed robbery to deal with and it doesn't look good."

With that the police officer shot out of the café twice as fast as Krillin had; and was closely followed by a high pitched siren roaring away into the direction of the nearby seaside town.

He had completely dismissed Vegeta shredding his note, and had ignored Bulma's debating.

What a strange little cop.

"I'm starting to not like the seaside." Vegeta grumbled as he took Bulma's hand and led her out of the door.

The waitress was left sitting besides the counter sobbing as the couple walked out of the glass door. She still hoped in her heart that the cute muscular guy would pick up the phone and give her a call, even though he seemed very taken by the beautiful blue haired girl.

'Big Bertha' the waitress had fallen in love!

* * *

**Disclaimer: How did you like this chapter? I plan that there is only going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue whether that happens and goes to plan is another thing hehe. Its just way too fun to write! **

**This chapter wasn't as good as I anticipated, the past couple of weeks have been so hectic and I've been so busy with college and work that I have had little to no time to just sit down and work on my fanfictions. I might be wrong, I am just in one of those moods where whatever I write seems to go down wrong but I think perhaps that it is just me! (or I hope!!!)**

**Please let me know what you think it will be soooo much appreciated! A big thankyou to every single beauty who left me a review last chapter! You all spurred me and got me out of a very tricky writers block! Thankyouuuu! **

Surfs up!


	5. Ice Cream Is Nice

**Date at the seaside**

**Ice cream is nice **

Vegeta and Bulma made their way back from the ice cream parlour hand in hand, both had huge gigantic ice creams with Vegeta's towering three times as high as his mates.

The sun was beating down upon the little seaside resort, and although the sea was giving off a breeze it was still not enough to chill out many of the hot burnt bodies of the tourists.

Bulma giggled as a lump of her strawberry ice cream fell to the floor and instantly began to turn to pink goo. Quickly licking around the cone, she caught her lover staring awkwardly at her and blushing crimson.

His ice cream looked half untouched, she smirked as she realised that what she was doing with the ice cream seemed to be attracting his attention.

"Would you stop it woman!"

Bulma put on her most innocent look then pouted at the handsome prince. "What…"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!"

"Nope I don't…"

"Your doing obscene things with that ice cream cone."

Bulma grinned, then she licked the outside of the cone again and then all around the pink strawberry ice cream.

"WOMAN!"

"My name is BULMA," she licked the ice cream again, but then was more daring and tried to fit as much in her mouth as she could.

This attracted the unwanted attention of a group of young teenagers who wolf whistled from the other side of the road near the café. They stopped the moment Vegeta turned and glared coldly at them, no longer was he holding hands with his female he now had a bright blue ki formed in his hand the other holding his ice cream.

Bulma turned redder than some of the burnt tourists who were lying on sunbeds along the harbour sunning themselves; they seemed to have gotten lost from the beach.

Quickly pulling her mate away she herded him over to a small wooden bench overlooking the bright sparkling ocean. Vegeta growled and evaporated the ball of ki as she glared at him, "Vegeta! Behave yourself."

The teenagers were calling obscene things out from over the road causing Bulma to blush again, she was half expecting the paparazzi to be hiding behind a lamp post or in a trashcan snapping photos of her flirting with her mate with the use of an ice cream cone.

Vegeta refrained himself from blowing the hooded kids into the next dimension, it would have been most amusing and he had been very close. But somehow he didn't feel the woman would condone to him assassinating some kids so publicly, - as fun and satisfying, as it would have been.

"Idiots." Vegeta whispered under his breath, as Bulma quickly got up and led the prince through a little narrow paved street, leading to the other side of the harbour away from the hormonal group of boys.

As they emerged through the quaint yet claustrophobic side street, Bulma released a sigh of relief as Vegeta continued to consume his ice cream cone without saying another word.

For a second she thought he was going to annihilate half the seaside resort, at least this part of the harbour was much quieter with the hustle and bustle of the tourists and crowded walkways being left behind by the gentle rhythm of the ocean and the boats bobbing on the shallow water below.

It was quaint and romantic, the smell of seaweed as nasty as it was, drifted along the breeze causing her to feel fresher and clear the air in her lungs.

Wishing she had taken a day from Capsule Corp much sooner, she replaced her hand in with Vegeta's and continued to lick her ice cream more appropriately.

After a long pause of silence, Vegeta was the first to speak up as he watched a lone sea bird dive under the surface of the crystal water. "Was that bimbo with Krillin a relative of yours Onna?"

Bulma turned red suddenly and the prince felt her hand tighten in his grip. "WHAT!"

Biting his lip hard, he suddenly wished he had chosen a different subject to talk about like food, or Namek, or maybe how annoying Bunny Briefs was.

Bulma looked less than happy with his chosen subject.

"Forget-"

Bulma butted in as she almost dropped her pink ice cream cone, she was no longer holding hands with her prince. "I am NOT related to her! Whatever gave you such a boneless idea!!!"

That had answered his question, he wished he didn't associate people with blue hair looking like Bulma; in truth they were the only two people with blue hair he had met on Earth,

Simply the prince had put two and two together and gotten twelve.

"You look better than her anyway." Vegeta assured as he tried to take her hand back.

He loved the soft texture, and he longed to be close to his woman again; all those years working for Freeza he had missed out on these annoying feelings.

He would never show this around anybody else, but Bulma was his, and he wanted to spend the time he had being close to her and training to protect what is his.

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT KID!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, as she sulkily turned away facing the opposite direction to him.

Bulma Briefs could really be a spoilt little child sometimes.

Smirking he popped his ice cream into his mouth, so both his hands could be free for his next move.

The strange freezing sugary stuff was burning cold in his mouth, and rushing up to his head but he didn't care.

Using both his spare arms, he quickly snaked them around Bulma's waist and pulled her as close to him as possible until her back was up against his groin, and her head on his chest.

Bulma widened her eyes, just as Vegeta pulled a protective arm around her even further, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head.

"Vegeta…" she mumbled, closing her eyes contently; whenever he held her in his arms this way she felt so strong and protected, she felt as though nothing could hurt her. This was how the prince first began to show his real feelings towards Bulma after coming to Earth, it began with a hug, which she had taught him and then from there it came to the present day where they couldn't take their hands off one another.

"Your galaxies better than any other woman." Vegeta whispered in her ear, as she snuggled further into his chest.

Neither of them noticed the small crowd of Japanese tourists who had crowded behind and who were snapping photos of the embraced couple; the great Miss Bulma Briefs and her mystery man.

One Japanese man clapped his hands happily at catching a glimpse of his role model, this was like a dream come true he had visited Capsule Corporation with his work many, many times, but never had he had the luck of meeting the lady behind it all.

"Bulmea, Bulmea!" Shouted one Japanese nerd wearing bright Hawaiian shorts and a Japanese logo t-shirt.

Bulma snapped from her embrace in her lover's arms, and angrily turned to the mini crowd of oriental people. They were really ruining the moment!

"CAN I HELP!?" She shouted angrily folding her arms across her chest, and stomping angrily away from Vegeta to the tourists.

One thing that Bulma could not stand was her privacy being infringed, the press had learnt the hard way about getting on the wrong side of Bulma Briefs, and it seemed the tourists would soon also.

"Would you sign?" One guy asked as he pulled a scrawl of paper out, with a pen and tried to hand it to the furious Bulma.

The Saiyan princess looked down to her ice cream, which was fast, melting, and growled loudly; Vegeta just resumed to smirk waiting for his mate to scream murder at the group of strange little men.

As much as he had been enjoying the hug, this was probably going to be much more interesting, he loved it when his mate fought. It reminded him of a true female Saiyan.

Coldly glaring up to the short guy holding out the notepad, she picked it up, balanced her ice cream and scribbled something furiously.

After signing the autograph very badly, she turned her attention to the other Japanese men, who were still snapping photographs of their idol on their digital cameras.

Taking in a deep breath, Bulma summoned all her strength to keep calm; she was on her first date with the Saiyan prince and so far… he had been bitten in the most valuable place poor baby… Krillin had caught them out - in tow with the annoying ditzy girl, they had both almost been arrested for kissing, and then she fully ashamed herself with the ice cream.

And to top it off some Japanese nerds were now stalking her…

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALLLLONEEEEEEE!" Bulma yelled, Vegeta held his sensitive ears and smirked as the Japanese people looked on dumbfounded.

It seemed to have done the job, grumbling something in Japanese several of them walked over the road and others went to the nearby shoe shop.

Bulma Briefs did not look very happy…

"Stupid idiots, cant even leave me alone when I'm not at work," she mumbled as she licked her ice cream to try and drive away some of the built up anger inside her.

Vegeta gave a short laugh, before he dared return to his mates side; he had finished his ice cream whilst observing her screaming match with the foreign people; the prince was sure they hadn't understood a word she said, they just picked up on the angry tone of her voice.

Bulma let out a tired sigh as she slumped onto the unoccupied wooden bench, something was really draining her energy and making her extra fiery; still with half an ice cream her stomach was beginning to feel rather woozy again.

"You want the rest?" Bulma asked as she held up the lopsided melting ice cream to her Saiyan; turning his nose up he declined the ice cream and sat down next to Bulma.

"I've had enough ice cream for now, besides yours has that nasty brown flavour."

Bulma smiled softly, "What? Chocolate!"

Nodding the Saiyan prince wrapped an arm elegantly around her waist and held her closer to him.

Her ice cream was both chocolate and strawberry, she had the strangest urge to have gherkins on the top but she refrained herself thinking it was just too weird.

"I only like chocolate when its smothered on-"

Bulma shoved him hard in the side with her elbow, and he grunted at the sting of pain.

"Kids are about."

"SO" Vegeta grumbled, pulling his arms from her waist and rubbing his right hand side, which already felt bruised.

Saiyan or not Bulma could be mighty strong when she wanted to.

"Are you feeling sore still?" Bulma asked suddenly as she forced herself to lick the fast meting ice cream, more of it was splattering onto the pavement than what she was eating.

Vegeta stared at the woman for a moment, his mind going over exactly what she had just said. "No, a Saiyan heals himself quickly." Pausing he leaned his head on her neck. "Why are you ready for another round my queen?"

Bulma smiled wolfishly, she didn't answer.

"We could be home in seconds, you do know that."

The sound of fluttering feathers disrupted the couple, and the largest whitest seagull Bulma had ever seen touched down before the couple.

Vegeta eyed its intentions up suspiciously, as Bulma giggled happily.

She had always enjoyed feeding the birds since she had been a little kid.

This particular seagull was very tame; it had no fear of the passing people or Bulma and Vegeta sitting a few inches before it. Instead it flapped its wings and clicked its beak expectantly.

"OOOH look Geta!"

"That is not my name woman."

"Isn't he cute!"

Vegeta scoffed, the bird to him looked like dinner. "And how do you know it's a he? _Its _just a dumb bird."

"Well… I don't, he just looks like a he!"

As if to answer Bulma, the bird waddled even closer making gawking noises transfixed at the ice cream cone in her hand.

It flapped its wings, and released a horrid call, which echoed around the resort. Bulma proceeded to break the ends of her cone and throw it into the waiting open beak of the huge gull.

Vegeta groaned, as the bird proceeded to catch the food in its mouth.

"Vegeta! The bird eats like you…" Bulma said mischievously, her companion stared blankly at the fluffy white bird not looking the slightest bit amused.

The Saiyan prince was getting bored of watching Bulma feed the stupid animal, he wondered if he went up and prodded it if it had the guts to attack him.

The bird was now practically standing on his toes, and he was restraining himself from kicking the annoying feathered creature.

Bulma threw half of the cone, followed by a large dab of strawberry ice cream, which the hungry bird soon gobbled up.

Vegeta could not hold in a smile as she giggled so enthusiastically, wrapping his arms back around her he allowed for Bulma to cuddle up to him, as she proceeded to throw the remnants of the cone to the greedy seabird.

Neither noticed the short little man dressed in the business suit creep up behind them. Not even Vegeta sensed his low ki level, until the man made his presence known by coughing obviously loud.

The man had risen from the bench next to them, and had left his girlfriend sitting upon the bench by herself.

"You do realise that it's against the law to feed the birds here."

Vegeta turned around to face the man, who was blocking out his sunlight, "HEY!" The man repeated when Bulma proceeded to throw the remains of her cone to the seagull.

She had not even noticed that he was behind her, until he shouted loudly causing Vegeta to stand up from the bench.

The man seemed unphased with the muscular Saiyan prince glaring coldly at him looking ready for a fight. The seagull was pecking around where Vegeta had been sitting, and was chirping happily away after its delicious ice cream treat.

"Is there a problem?" Bulma asked when she turned around and saw Vegeta pushing his face up to the snotty looking business guy; he looked like somebody who had just graduated from law school or somewhere, and was clearly trying to look like he owned the place.

The man turned away from the fearsome looking Vegeta, and faced Bulma. "CLEARLY YOU CANNOT READ!" he spat, before Vegeta prepared to grab him by the throat and cut off his breathing. Nobody spoke to his mate that way, not unless they wished to get the death penalty.

Bulma looked aghast, this strange kid was shouting his mouth off at her and for what reason? Unless of course Vegeta had done something to him. That might explain things, yet he had been by her side the whole day.

She pulled a confused look, as the guy in the business suit continued his rant; usually Bulma was prepared with a quick comeback and was fiery with her responses yet today for some reason she had none.

Of course Vegeta would do all the work… that was no problem…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"My name is Stanley Mackintosh, I work for the council and I am a leading operator and health and safety executive for this seaside resort." The guy said proudly, Vegeta of course could not care if this was the King of the Afterworld, he had dared insult Bulma, and he had dared raise his voice to the prince of all Saiyan's.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Bulma shouted, as she got up from her bench, causing the seagull to flutter off out to sea in a panic.

Stanley turned and pushed his face up against Bulma's in an intimidating manner, she could not help but notice the acne and greasy hair with the addition of garlic tainted breath. She gagged at the sight of the council worker.

It was a big mistake on Stanley's part.

Vegeta grabbed him violently by the throat and threw him with some force through the air and into a metal bin next to the bench they had been sitting.

Stanley made contact with the bin with a rewarding clang, and then a gasp from his girlfriend.

Vegeta had not finished the challenge, and after a few seconds he was back for more. Bulma was just looking on as her mate roughly picked up Stanley by his greasy hair and chucked him back to the point where they had been standing originally by her feet.

The guy was now bleeding heavily from a gash on his head, and was trying to plead with the Saiyan to leave him alone. One kick to the stomach soon stopped the pleading, as Stanley began to cry out in pain.

"APPOLOGISE TO MY FEMALE NOW!"

Stanley coughed, and struggled up onto his knees, as he tried to catch his breath back after Vegeta's kick to the abdomen. This was the first ever fight the executive had been in, and he didn't like it.

Bravely pointing to a metal sign on the harbour wall, he gasped as the prince kicked him once again causing blood to spew out of his mouth.

What Stanley had been trying to point out was the sign with a picture of a seagull being fed in a red circle with a cross. Obviously meaning that the sea birds should not be fed.

"APPOLOGISE!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared to kick the weakling human once again.

Bulma did nothing to stop the raving prince, as she looked on half hoping that Vegeta would end it soon before many people decided to onlook, she wasn't even going to try and break it up; her stomach was putting a stop to that, she felt almost sea sick.

"I'm sorry…" Stanley muttered pathetically as Vegeta shoved him back down to the ground roughly and forced his head down onto the pavement with his boot.

"That was not worthwhile fool, I want an acceptable apology." Vegeta said coldly as he rubbed his boot around in a circle causing the man to splutter onto the pavement and crack his teeth on the hard concrete.

"My mate can do what she likes, when she likes. No sign or weakling baka is going to stop her." Vegeta growled as he proceeded to bring his foot up, and slam it back down onto his abdomen.

The girlfriend was now scorning as she watched her date get his head kicked in by the older muscular guy; all that talk he had spun her about being a martial arts expert was obviously a lie to impress her. He was nothing but a boring council employee trying to force people to abide to stupid rules made up overnight.

Bulma closed her eyes, as she prepared for Vegeta to send him to the next dimension, to be fair the guy had been really rude to her and she wasn't feeling that great she just wanted to go home and puke her brains out after the ice cream.

Using both his hands he forced the man back up onto his knees, and then grabbed his neck once again squeezing so tight that Stanley began to turn a blue shade.

"Are you going to give her an acceptable apology, or am I just going to have to kill you?"

The man coughed up a great deal of blood, causing Vegeta to quickly remove his killer grip from his neck not wanting to get blood vomit on his hands.

"Please…. No more."

"WELL PEASANT I'M WAITING."

"SORRY!!! SO… SSS…SORRY!"

Vegeta looked towards Bulma, who had opened her eyes and nodded her head, so he slowly edged behind and walked him up to the stone harbour wall, where the metal seagull sign had been bolted on and funny enough had been vandalised.

It was as though the prince was about to force the guy to walk the plank on a boat, Bulma bit her lip in anticipation and found she was actually looking forward to what the former space pirate was about to do next.

"So you understand fool. If my mate wishes to feed those feathered vermin then she shall."

The man nodded quickly, before his girlfriend stood up and left deciding that she'd had enough of watching such a weakling lose.

"No sign, or human will stop her, understand?"

The man nodded again, before Vegeta released his grip on his back.

"Heed this as a warning, and in future keep your big nose out of other peoples affairs." With that Vegeta gave a hard shove to Stanley and sent him hurtling headfirst over the wall and into the harbour with a loud rewarding _**splash.**_

Bulma bit her lip, and restrained a smile as Vegeta sat back down on the bench beside her without saying a word.

His black hair was swishing in the breeze generated from the sea, giving him an even sexier look than usual.

"He wont be as lucky next time." Vegeta said as he turned and faced Bulma, she smiled cutely and then clasped his face in her hands.

"Somehow Vegeta… I don't think there will _be_ a next time." With that she leaned upwards and placed a soft long kiss upon his awaiting lips. She pulled away moments later and Vegeta chuckled, then he smiled at her.

"I love bashing nerds." He said firmly then pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

A loud splashing noise, and a familiar pleading disturbed the couple as Bulma smirked as did Vegeta.

""_Pleaseee, I can't swim!!!" _

Bulma playfully pushed Vegeta off the bench, "Go on, you better go check on him."

Vegeta groaned, as he heard the geeky council worker half drowning below the stonewall. When was the Sayaman when you needed him?

* * *

**Next chapter should be up really soon! Please read and review :-0) **

**What's the matter with Bulma? All will be told very soon…. One more chapter planned and then the epilogue!**

**Thanks to everybody that has taken the time to leave a review on all the other chapters, you have all gave me so much inspiration! THANKYOU!**

**Please leave a review! **


	6. Sickly Sensations

**Date at the seaside**

**Sickly Sensations**

Vegeta glided agily down to the man who was frantically trying to swim for his life; It was true the man really look to not be able to swim, in Vegeta's opinion it was just pathetic.

Smirking the prince looked down, just as Stanley disappeared below the surface of the water.

Bulma's head emerged from over the stonewall, as she looked the down the ten feet drop to her mate who was taunting the drowning person. She smiled as she noticed how sexy he looked with his tanned skin and dark spiky hair blowing gently on the breeze from the water.

He was certainly an upgrade from Yamcha; he had the look of a true prince with the appearance of a sex god and a warrior built into one.

Arrogantly Vegeta placed a hand in the water, he did not particularly want to get wet especially for this pathetic human; but he also didn't want to be blamed if the idiot did appear to drown.

Growling as he felt the mans greasy hair he pulled hard and fished the man clear from the water.

Sneering he evilly glared at the man as he spluttered salty water from his mouth gasping for air. His head still bleeding and the red blood trickling down his head onto his ruined pinstriped business outfit.

Bulma smirked, her man had really saved another's life, this was a certain improvement on what he would have done just a few weeks before, although he was no saint like Goku, Vegeta certainly knew how to save somebody with style. He wasn't being particularly gentle as he held the choking man above the water by his hair, but the prince had a special Royal air about him, even now he looked so sexy and calm he had the true look of a real prince.

Just as he did when he was sleeping, he had that arrogant haughtiness look that only a prince could have.

There was a faint groan come out from the unfortunate man just before the Saiyan prince cruelly pushed his head under the water holding it for a few seconds.

Bulma chuckled as the Saiyan yanked the man back up again and laughed mischievously before repeating the dunking.

After doing this several more times, the heiress finally decided to give the man a break before Vegeta killed him from fright. At the sound of his mate calling Vegeta looked up from his torture session and dropped the man back into the harbour before attentively looking up into Bulma's big blue eyes, the evil smirk he always reserved when fighting was clearly upon his features.

"_Please…." _The man begged, before hopelessly holding out an arm and frantically kicking to keep his head above the water.

The prince looked back down with a devious look in his eyes. "Is there a problem weakling?" he snorted just as the man flopped back into the water like a dying fish and tried to use his hands. Every move he took made a nasty spluttering noise as he swallowed mouthfuls of salty seawater.

"_Can't… swim…" _

Vegeta smirked then chuckled loudly folding his arms arrogantly across his chest, making it clear to the man that he was not going to help. "How unfortunate." He said sarcastically as he laughed once again.

"Please… I beg you…" 

"I don't listen to beggars."

With that the prince glided back up to the pathway where Bulma had been watching his small torture session. He looked quite pleased with himself, as the man continued to splash frantically below them.

"You humans can't even swim." Vegeta sneered to Bulma, before she scowled at him. He just smirked as he sat back down onto the hard bench; the only sign of his cruel act was the slight wet patches on his expensive shorts. Bulma couldn't help but stare a little, as arrogant as he was he looked so darned hot.

A teenage boy ran up to the side of the harbour, with a large flotation device in his hand donning a red cap and a yellow t-shirt with **LIFEGUARD** printed upon the back.

Agilely he threw the float down to the stricken man, and then dived down from the wall into the water like on the Baywatch movies.

Bulma looked to Vegeta who began to laugh at the scene unfolding, before she quickly decided to lead him away.

Her stomach was fluttering like butterflies, and once again she was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed. The only thing she could put it down to was the bright sunlight and the sheer heat upon them both. Paling slightly she took Vegeta's hand and walked him in the opposite direction that they had came.

"Woman are you okay?" Vegeta said finally after a couple of minutes walking in silence, stopping abruptly as he looked closely at the paleness of his mate; her hands had began to feel clammy and sweaty again and she looked, as though she were about to vomit her brains up.

Shaking her head, Bulma quickly placed a hand over her mouth before the horrid sensation of vomit burning in her throat came up to the surface. Rushing away she moved to the side of the harbour and promptly vomited all the ice cream into the water below.

Vegeta turned away in true Saiyan style as he winced at his mate heaving; it was one thing his tough guts could not tolerate and his strong sense of smell did not help things.

"Woman!" Vegeta barked; before she began puking loudly again this time a sob escaped her lips; and made the prince fight back the urge to approach her.

She did not reply as she held her head on the wall, and took some deep breaths of air.

The scene was making the prince feel slightly worried, how could she be so fine one moment and then violently sick the next? He really hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't contagious he had much training planned and he couldn't afford any time out.

He really had the urge to go up to his mate, and place her in a strong and shielding hug; she looked in a state, and he knew where they would have to go next.

"Shall I take you home Bulma?" Vegeta whispered quietly, as though the volume of his voice might cause her to feel ill again.

Bulma sniffled then wiped her nose with the back of her hand, how undignified must she look to the prince at this moment? She had just had her head over a wall vomiting like a drunk into the sea. Now she looked as though she were about to burst into tears, and her tummy really hurt.

One thing that Bulma disliked was being sick, she had hated it ever since being a small child usually when she was sick she'd burst into tears; it didn't help when her stomach was empty it hurt even more and the burning sensation at the back of her throat that just wouldn't go away.

Looking up she felt Vegeta wrap his arms around her waist, and then felt him nuzzle her cheek with his.

She involuntary snuggled closer to the warmth. "I'm not feeling well…" she murmured as she buried her head in his chest and allowed him to embrace her, it felt so much better being in his arms and knowing that he would protect her from anything, he was proving more and more that he cared about her and he was certainly showing an affectionate side today.

He snorted, "I know that woman, I plan on taking you home this moment." Bulma snuggled even further and refrained a smile as she felt his heartbeat under the t-shirt.

It was true at the moment all she wanted was to go home to her bed, drink some medicine and go to sleep then hopefully her tummy would stop plaguing her and she would not be sick anymore.

Bulma closed her eyes as she found herself feeling drowsy in the prince's arms, she let out a quiet yawn as she felt Vegeta lift up from the ground slowly and felt his grip around her tighten even more.

* * *

Bulma awoke to the sound of grass being cut outside, stifling a yawn she looked around and noticed she was still wearing her bikini and was in her bedroom; shocked that she had not woken during the journey home she looked at the clock and was even more surprised. It was nearly 5-30pm. She had been out for ages, yet dreams of the prince making love to her had been plaguing her for most of those hours; and she released a shiver as she recurred the dreams throughout her mind.

Vegeta was more than likely in the gravity room doing some additional training, sighing she realised that she had ruined the entire date and yet it had been such a beautiful day! They hadn't even had enough time to explore the beach and that romantic little cove her and her father had discovered a few years back. That was supposed to be the highlight of the day…

Struggling up onto her feet she absently felt her poorly tummy and to her disappointment felt it churn nastily again. Whatever was attacking her was sure not going in a hurry, blaming it on heat stroke she decided to push her other fear from her mind until she spoke to her best friend Chichi.

Bulma wrinkled her nose at the smell of vomit, it was on her clothes and she could smell it on her breath; deciding a nice hot shower might just do the trick she decided to go and find her mate before soaking herself and her worries.

* * *

**Disclaimer: How did you like that chapter? Okay… I admit I have got it wrong again; the next chapter will be the final chapter! SORRY! And then of course the epilogue… **

**Whoever said a writer was never organised was right… **

**How did you like this chapter? Please could you let me know reviews really give me inspiration and scarily plot bunnies. I love the great support for this fanfic! Also please could you let me know if you think some lemon would be suitable in the next chapter, I'm not sure whether to write it into the final chapter or leave it alone. What do you think? **

**Well thanks again for your continued support! And hope that you are enjoying reading this fanfic! **


	7. A small gesture

**Epilogue **

**part one**

As Bulma made her way through the winding halls of capsule Corp, she paused as she neared her father's study hearing some unusual noises coming from inside the room.

Her stomach fluttered absently once again, so she placed her hand firmly on her flat belly before poking her head around the half open door to the study. The sight, which met her eyes, was not one she wished to see, her mother was kneeling over the desk with her dress half risen and her father standing behind her with a large wooden metre measuring stick in his hands.

Yelping she ran from the room as if somebody had fired a bullet, her parents must have come back from vacation early, and from the looks of things they had bought some of their holiday fun home…

Her mothers pleasurable yells could be heard all the way down the hall, as Bulma now felt physically sick again after seeing the horrid sex scene with her parents.

They were so old they should have stopped having sex years ago… in fact they should have stopped having sex the moment she was born! The nightmarish steamy scene was still embedded in her mind, and secretly she knew it was going to scar her for some time. Never again would she be doing that position with Vegeta…

Sprinting out the nearest fire exit, she clutched her aching stomach as she tried to catch her breath. As if to curse her for running so fast her stomach gave a sudden shooting pang causing her to lean against the outer brick wall for support. Sweat beading down her head, she took some deep breaths of the humid air outside and tried to gather her composure, Vegeta would never let her live it down if he knew of her catching her parents out.

As if he read her mind, the prince came calmly strolling down the pathway to where Bulma was wincing in pain and wiping beads of seat from her forehead. Her sickly clothes were now also covered in patches of sweat and yet she had only ran for a couple of minutes.

Mentally promising herself that she would visit her classy gym, Bulma tried to stand up and ended up collapsing into the flowerbed onto the floor.

In less than a second Vegeta was at her side, grabbing hold of her arm preventing her from falling any further into the baked soil.

"WOMAN! If your not well you should have stayed in bed baka." He cursed as he pulled her up gently, and then allowed her to lean upon his rock hard body for support.

His sensitive nose twitched at the smell of her vomit, but he chose to ignore it for the time being; his mate looked quite pale again and he didn't wish her to faint anymore.

Leading her back into the house, he paused as he examined the beads of sweat upon her forehead. "Woman have you been running?" he demanded, before she leaned even more weight upon him causing the prince to clutch her waist even tighter.

Nodding slightly, she noticed a smirk beginning to form on the arrogant Saiyan's features; she glared and instantly the smirk grew wider. "You obviously need to work out some more."

What a surprise, he was referring to sex once again; to any normal person that quote would have meant he was insulting her fitness; but to Bulma she knew he was not only doing that but also talking about screwing her again.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself, but then felt her stomach gurgle violently.

Pulling away from his grip she slammed herself into the bathroom that they had just walked past and promptly emptied even more contents of her stomach.

Vegeta cringed from outside the door, and felt himself feel slightly ill. Sick was just one thing he could not tolerate, give him blood any day.

After Bulma finished throwing up, she paused for a few minutes accessing how much pain this was causing; no longer did she think it was food poisoning or heat stroke… she was beginning to have some much deeper worries…

Picking herself up from the tiled floor she flushed the porcelain toilet and tried to recover from the painful bouts of sickness. It had to be the most violent sickness she had ever had, and that it even bet the food poisoning she'd once gotten from a seafood restaurant she visited with Yamcha.

She hoped and prayed that it wasn't what she daren't even think about…. The only person that could really answer the question was her best friend Chichi…

The first thing Bulma noticed as she opened the door was the strange glass of water and a bottle of the disgusting medicine her mother used to give her when she was sick.

These were lying on the carpet, and yet Vegeta was no where to be seen; Bulma smirked as she picked up the bottle and reminded herself of the time when Vegeta had been sick and she had forced him to drink the foul tasting antacid.

It was just before they had gotten together, and she had still been with Yamcha. Bulma couldn't help but smile as she recalled Vegeta falling asleep with his head in her lap as they sat on the sofa…

He must have remembered…

Growling Bulma looked around for the man in question, but to no surprise he had gone. Growling she picked up the glass of water and washed the foul vomit taste from her mouth, before emptying the remnants down the sink.

The medicine could wait until later, first of all she was going to take a shower, and then she was going to phone Chichi.

Vegeta had obviously gone back off to train, he was so loyal… she could just faint now, or perhaps feel dizzy and fall down the stairs and where was he? Well he was probably in the gravity room training for yet another level of power he wished to suppress.

Any normal guy would have waited for her to finish puking, or even go into the bathroom and ensure she vomited with dignity… but no Vegeta had vanished very quickly.

Shaking her head, but then smiling she realised that just by leaving the medicine and the glass of water it had been such a big gesture for the proud prince to make, she couldn't stay mad at him for long… stupid Saiyan…

* * *

Vegeta was in fact in the Gravity room, the small dome that Bulma and her father had built and enhanced for the prince to train in very high levels of gravity. This would be one of the only things that could help save the Earth from those reported tin cans that were due to attack.

The prince growled dangerously at the thought of the weird purple haired kid, how could somebody so young have even survived the attack on Vegetaseii? It was impossible unless one of the remaining Saiyan's had managed to mate with somebody…

This particular thought had been bothering the prince for months, it certainly wasn't his offspring he was far to careful for that; the boy looked nothing like Radditz and even more less than the bald headed imbecile Nappa…

He had a feeling that the idiot Kakkorot was hiding something about the boys past, and yet he wasn't giving off any clues.

Growing Vegeta took out his frustrations on the training bot by throwing a large golden ki and blowing it into smithereens. 500 times gravity was just not doing enough these days; he was hardly even breaking a sweat.

A few weeks before, Vegeta had just returned from space and in that short space of time he had finally became all that he had wanted in his lifetime… a super Saiyan.

None of the Z gang, with the exceptions of his mate of course had known of his new super level of power, and he wished to keep it that way until those rusted pieces of metal finally arrived.

He knew in his heart that the blue haired woman had played a large role in him becoming the legendary, the moment he felt his life flash before his eyes.. he had only seen her, and then it happened as he had one second of regret about what he had done with his life, and how he wished he had the chance to see the human one last time… he had been surrounded by the most powerful golden energy imaginable… and had become what so many had not….

The legendary super Saiyan…

Changing back to his normal dark haired state, the prince calmed down and switched the gravity back to its normal settings first he was going to shower, and then he was going to find out what the woman was up to.

Perhaps she would have some ideas about how to enhance the gravity machine further so he could become even stronger; smirking as he felt her power level upstairs; he decided to leave the shower for now, and go and find out what she was up to… he hoped that she was feeling better now, if she was puking her remnants of breakfast back up again he would be gone in a flash.

Not for a second did he contemplate that it might not be a sickness that was plaguing his female…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hi there, I have decided that I am going to split the epilogue into two chapters… the next being a really really important one and the final chapter! Getting ready to cry here…. I really wanna cry, my little baby fic has finally all grown up… **_

_**So next time will be the last time… please everybody try to stay calm and don't smash or shake your monitors, it will not help the situation! Please just do me a favour to make me feel better, and leave a review and ensure that you stay tuned set me to favourites or alerts of whatever you like… and get ready for the grand finale. **_

_**I will try and make it worth your while! P.S is there anybody that would like to see a lemon in the grand finale chapter? Please let me know in advance, or perhaps if you wish me to post this story but with an alternate ending and of course a different rating!**_

_**Thanks everybody, all your reviews are so kind and inspiring thanks so much! **_


	8. Shower fun!

**Date at the seaside **

**epilogue part 2**

As Bulma moved her hand onto the shelf, she made a move to grab the slippery pink bottle of shower crème.

The soap suds were bubbling on her skin everywhere, the shampoo had lathered up on her long blue hair causing the strong scent of strawberries and melon to waver in the steamy circulation of the bathroom.

Unscrewing the bottle, she finally managed to squeeze a considerable amount of the shower crème into the palms of her hands, and then rubbed them together before preparing to massage it over her body.

Vegeta stood by the door, as he silently moved in to the bathroom like a predator stalking its prey.

Agilely he crept behind the tall wooden towel cupboard, and then crouched waiting for the right moment to surprise his feisty female.

Bulma stood like a goddess as the water poured down from the shower shining on her skin and trickling all over her gorgeous body and perfect curves. The light added to how beautiful she looked to the Saiyan prince, who was beginning to feel his mouth go dry as he watched her pick up a sponge and smooth it all over her body where _he_ wanted to touch.

He had to use every ounce of his strength not to jump from his hiding place, and snatch the sponge away so he could caress her soft skin.

Vegeta couldn't help himself as he released a small groan, Bulma turned around as she heard the unusual noise above the shower, but when she could see nothing continued with her sponge scrubbing.

The prince wanted her no less than when he had seen her on Namek, there was something about her- that natural beauty, her feisty nature, his overwhelming desire to protect her… all of those things infused his feelings about the female he had now taken as his mate.

The desire to strip down from his clothes, and rush and join her in the shower taking her once again was so strong… he just wanted to make love to her endlessly…

'_Woman how do you do this to me…' _Vegeta thought to himself as he felt his breath catch.

The feeling of having her so hot and close, with her steady breathing and the scent of her so ready with the desire to have him inside of her.

Vegeta could feel it; he could sense that she wished he was here with her in the bathroom.

It was the most arousing sight, the peaks and curves of her naked body against the soft sensual light, and glistening with the warm water of the shower as she bent down and picked up a bottle of something from the side of the bath.

The smooth roundness of her buttocks, her erect raspberry nipples… he just wanted to feast upon them and cure his ever aching manhood…

Within seconds the prince wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, the temptation to caress her soft skin was just too much for the prince to bear.

Bulma looked around in surprise and found the person who had decided to pull her into an embracing cuddle in the middle of the shower. It was nobody other than her very prince…

She drew in her breath sharply as he lowered his head to hers, and she invited him into her mouth in a long passionate kiss. Both were now wearing nothing, and had only each others bodies and the hot sprinkling of the shower to keep them company.

She stared into those coal dark eyes; damn he was so sexy… Yamcha never kissed this well…

His eyes had a hint of something mysterious in them, something almost lustful as he took her mouth once again and gave her an even longer more desperate kiss. His hands began wondering, as did hers as she wrapped them around his muscular neck and his went to places that would make her parents blush.

Smirking when she looked down and saw the huge bulging manhood that was pressing against her hips, she smirked as she remembered the evil little critter attacking him in his precious Saiyan hood earlier that day at the oasis. She found herself giggling as Vegeta continued to push and prod teasingly as she stroked his neck sensually showing how much she liked what he was doing.

Bulma let herself drown in the sensations, for a few minutes she felt the sickly gurglings of her stomach disappear; as she gave into her desires and allowed Vegeta to take her in the shower.

"I….." Vegeta whispered breathlessly, "I think I love you Onna."

"I know…" Bulma whispered, half unaware that this wasn't a dream. The first ever time her mate had confessed his true feelings to her and it had been in a humid steamy shower love making session. He was still inside of her, neither seemed to want to move both content in one another's embrace…

* * *

As Bulma crawled from the shower, she sighed and then watched her lover follow suit and steal the last towel on the rail.

Why did having sex always make her so tired… as if to answer her question her tummy queazed and she felt the horrid sick sensations creep back. She had nothing else to empty into the toilet so why did it continue to plague her?

Growling she tried to seize the towel from Vegeta, she thanked herself that she had been able to use the shower to clean herself up afterwards; it was certainly an upside to making love in the cascade of water, and she had to admit it was certainly much more fun than cleaning on her own.

Vegeta refused her the towel, and then tantalisingly wiped the water from his head, and soaked the towel by rubbing his hair causing it to half spike up again. His body still shining with the beads of water, and his muscular rock hard chest glistening in the light causing him to look so damn perfect to Bulma…

"MINE!" Bulma yelled, as she attempted to jump for the towel he now held above his head as he chuckled menacingly.

"I am royalty woman; you should pay me some more respect."

Growling Bulma tried to give him a hard kick to the shin, - but missed and kicked the side of the shower. She screamed as she felt the throbbing sensation in her poor toes and as the shower panel creaked after the impact.

"That was stupid woman." Vegeta teased, as he tantalizingly began rubbing the wet towel on Bulma's frustrated head.

He was being a little too rough, causing her hair to puff out and her head to shake with each rub he did. "QUIT IT!"

Vegeta chuckled again, and then proceeded to push it further by trying to roughly wipe his mates face. "VEGETA!!!"

"Woman you look so sexy when you shout like that…" Vegeta said slyly as he began deliberately ruffling the towel in her eyes and mouth knowing she would flip.

Bulma burst into tears and pushed the stupid wet towel from her face, she couldn't help it out of nowhere she just wanted to cry really hard. It felt like she had never cried before, and that the whole world was crumbling down, right from the wet towel to her mean boyfriend.

Vegeta looked on shocked, he hadn't expected her to react like this… perhaps the towel was a little too rough; he could have wounded her…

Suddenly the prince began to feel overwhelmed with a feeling he very rarely felt… remorse…

His mate, the beautiful female that had just made love to him, was now in tears because of his actions.

He felt his heart flutter as the towel dropped to the floor, closely followed by Bulma running from the bathroom naked and slamming the door.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Oh why, oh why do you all beg me to continue writing! **_

_**I was fully intending on this being the last chapter… and now look what happens! **_

_**I have decided that once this fanfic is finished, I am going to post a lemon version… for all you lemon/hentai fans out there! (aren't they just great) **_

_**So… I'm thinking that maybe the next chapter will be the last chapter… I'm going to have to go back now and rename a couple of the chapters, or I might leave them… **_

_**Hmm well if I leave them just to let you know this fanfic WILL be ending soon, as much as I am struggling to end it… I really don't want to but all good things have to come to an end… **_

_**:-0( it makes me sad, don't laugh but when I finally finish a fanfic, yeah I know it should be relief and you should feel proud… but I feel sad. **_

_**Sounds stupid, anyone else ever feel like that? **_

_**Well thanks again for all your lovely reviews! And until next time…. Adios! Oh and please review!**_


	9. Remorseful Prince?

**Date At The Seaside **

**Epilogue Part Three**

Bulma sobbed loudly as she slipped a towel from the banister around her body, and then ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from Vegeta.

She had no idea why she was suddenly running, and why she had gotten so upset over him annoying her with the towel, all she knew was she wanted her own space and fast.

Finding the guest room a small place of tranquillity, she threw herself onto the bed leaving her soaking wet body to moisten the duvets. Something was seriously wrong with her, and she just didn't know what. First she was constantly feeling sick and vomiting so violently it bought her to tears, and now she was sobbing her heart out over something so stupid.

As she poured her emotions into the pillow, she felt something lumpy underneath the duvet. Curiously she checked to see what it could be, when something glowing caught her eye. The small plastic phone was on the hook besides the bed.

Quickly she pulled a television remote from under the blanket, and then rolled over and dialled the only person she knew would understand. Chichi.

Sobbing loudly as she heard the dialling tone for the third time, on the next ring an angry Chichi rudely answered. "I DON'T WANT A NEW KITCHEN! ARE YOU PEOPLE DUMB!?"

Bulma smiled gently, but then let a stray sob escape her lips at the voice of her best friend. Obviously the dark haired wife of Goku thought she was a salesperson…

"Chi… it's me." Bulma whispered as she got up from the bed and closed the curtains blocking out the sunlight that was pouring in.

Her stomach gurgled, so she clutched it absentmindedly and prayed to Kami that it wasn't what she thought it could be… she felt the familiar acid of vomit coming up to her throat but fought it back as Chichi began greeting her happily. "Long time no hear hun!"

After briefly catching up with her best friend, Bulma decided she needed an answer and fast. This was going to be a shock for the both of them, and she certainly needed a friend if the worst come to worst… still she hoped it could be some kind of food poisoning or sunstroke. It _was_ possible.

"Is anyone else around?" Bulma whispered, as she sat back down upon the bed and then checked around to ensure Vegeta was nowhere nearby.

The room was a dark saucy red, her mother had picked the décor well and now it looked to Bulma like a tarts brothel; she couldn't stand this room, and she knew even more so that her husband couldn't stand this room.

In fact she was probably the first person to enter it in many months, which would explain the musty dusty smell that kept reaching the heiresses nostrils giving her the urge to sneeze.

As Bulma leaned against the four-poster bed, she pushed her head against the wall and tried to take her mind away from her pesky tummy.

She kept telling herself the more she thought about it, the worse it would feel. It was similar to a headache; if you think you are going to get one-you usually get one by thinking about it.

As Chichi gave the all clear and ushered Gohan from the kitchen, Bulma felt faintly relieved for a short time. "Chichi… I think I'm not well…" she said weakly, sighing she took a deep breath of air before Chichi began to sound panicked on the other end of the line.

'_How lame did that sound?'_ Bulma mentally scolded herself, she sounded like a small child speaking to their mother. Of course she didn't feel well, she had been puking violently, and now to add to the horrid feelings she had an aching in her thighs and legs.

"BULMA! What's the matter? I'm coming round straightaway honey! Don't you move…"

"No… you don't have to do that…"

"You're not well, you obviously need looking after or you wouldn't have phoned! Where's that good for nothing Veg-" Chichi paused before she coughed loudly.

Bulma sighed, "He's here… _somewhere_."

She was already beginning to feel guilty for running out on him like that. She didn't even understand why she was so upset it was completely mystifying.

"Well somewhere's not good enough!" Chichi yelled, Bulma cringed as she felt her ear drums ring from the high pitched yelling of her friend.

Deciding that maybe the phone was not the best option to break the news, Bulma guessed that it wouldn't hurt to meet Chichi in person. First she would need to stop her friend from worrying, which was clearly by the tone of her voice what she was doing. That along with ranting about the Saiyan prince being so much like her mate, and never there when needed, like child labour…

After Bulma sat for a few minutes Chichi stopped her argument about Goku not being there when Gohan was born, and now she was focussed back on Bulma.

"Are you really ill? Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll get Gohan to fly you there right now!"

"No, no… I'm just…" Bulma paused as she cleared her breath and sweated. "I can't stop being sick."

Chichi was quiet for a moment, then her voice boomed back through the receiver. "You've obviously got this sickness that's going around, Gohans been sick the last couple of days. Just get some rest and drink plenty of fluids."

Bulma felt a little better, if Gohan had been sick then there was a really good chance she could have the same strain of virus. Perhaps she was worrying over nothing!

She could have just been upset because her immune system was really weak or something… she was no doctor but she knew the basics on how the body worked.

"Thank Kami." Bulma whispered, as Chichi continued with her lecture on how Bulma should be relaxing, and what medicines she should be taking.

She decided that now wouldn't be the right time to inform Chichi about her careless use of contraception. Her stomach still wanted to be sick as much as her mind was trying to block it out, and with the long lecture she was getting about overworking she decided that she couldn't listen to another.

The lawn mower outside started up again, and Bulma growled covering her ears and her nostrils from the smell of the freshly cut lawn. "Chi… I'm gonna go now, I'm still not feeling to good… I think I'm gonna go use the bathroom…"

Chichi promised that she would call around the next morning to check her friend was okay, and promised she would bring some homemade soup around that she had prepared for Gohan.

On the condition that Vegeta did not have any, her friend still had a deep grudge about the Saiyan prince, as much as Bulma seemed to have feelings for him.

She didn't bother to hide how she truly felt about the prince, and although it annoyed Bulma that her prince was being judged by his mistakes in the past it didn't seem to stop Chichi.

Chichi was right, she did need a good rest even though she had slept for a long time since the date. Sighing she realised that she would have to find Vegeta if he hadn't already flown away from Capsule Corp.

As she opened the door, she refused to let her tummy beat her. It really wanted to be sick, but for once she felt as stubborn as Vegeta; no sickness or vomiting was going to defeat her! Blushing when she realised she still wasn't wearing any clothes, as much as the former space pirate might enjoy it, she was not prepared to let him have another round. If indeed he was even talking to her after her sudden form of weakness by crying like that.

Rushing back inside, she found a fluffy white bathrobe and wrapped it around her body, which was now dry from the water. Looking to the towel that she had discarded on the bed, she decided it could just stay there and gather mould for all she cared.

The blue haired heiress was in no mood for cleaning.

Bulma hastily made her way down the long flight of stairs, and then into the kitchen. She wanted to make it up to Vegeta, and yet she didn't know how she was going to say it, she had just gone into emotion overdrive for no reason at all.

She found Vegeta as he sat up the table, and was consuming one of the largest sandwiches she had ever seen, even for Saiyan standards. Obviously the shower time had given the prince an appetite!

He didn't say a word and just glared from his sandwich to the female, the prince didn't know what to say and he had no idea. He wanted to apologise and embrace her like they'd done many times… but how was he to do that without looking stupid or weak.

The female didn't look any better than before the shower, and the only indication left was the wet matted hair, and the awkward way she was shuffling to the refrigerator.

Vegeta grudged, she was obviously still finding him big, she continuously told him this was a good thing and yet when she seemed hurt he felt these annoying emotions nibbling at his insides, and plaguing him.

Her face was still also pale, and by the way she was sizing up his sandwich she looked as though she were about to vomit in the kitchen sink. The prince paled at this thought, but then continued to bite into his monstrous sized sandwich without saying another word.

Bulma shivered as she huddled herself closer into her bathrobe, and relaxed into the super soft texture. It felt slightly comforting, and now all she wanted was to do as Chichi instructed and get some water and then go to bed. Without the prince.

As Bulma opened the refrigerator, Vegeta grunted strangely yet she chose to ignore it. Reaching forward she grabbed a bottle of cold water, and then a can of diet soda. Sighing she decided that she needed to apologise to Vegeta whether she really wanted to or not… she still felt confused.

Vegeta slowly appeared beside her, and then wrapped his arms protectively back around her waist as he rested his head upon hers. Bulma loosened her tenseness and almost dropped the drinks in surprise.

"Sorry…" Bulma whispered as she leant back and allowed her head to fall against his hard chest. Vegeta responded by pulling her even closer, and then cuddling her as though she was going to disappear at any given moment.

Again he wondered how this annoying woman managed to do this to him; she had such a control… more than anyone had ever had upon him before…

"Why do you apologise?" Vegeta whispered, although he smirked as he said it.

Bulma felt a bile in her throat, as her heart fluttered at his cuddliness. "I just don't know what's going on with me today… I'm all sicky!" she sobbed as she felt a tear slide down her face again, she finished the sentence and then felt Vegeta's hands shift and begin to sensually rub her back through the robe.

"I guessed that by your persistent vomiting." Vegeta said as he continued to rub his hands upon her back, Bulma could do nothing but moan with pleasure at his wonderful touch. He was even better at massaging than her personal masseuse Mr Coco.

"It hurts though…" Bulma said sadly, as she closed her eyes and allowed Vegeta to continue to rub her back and shoulders. She was still clutching the drinks; they were beginning to make her hands grow numb from their cold temperatures.

"You should be resting woman, your no use to me when you're sick."

Bulma fluttered her eyes open for a second, was this Vegeta actually showing some remorse? No… it couldn't be.

All he was probably worried about was when she was going to be fit and able enough to fix his precious gravity machine, and give him his next sex session.

He continued to rub her shoulders, before he leaned closer and purred seductively into her left ear. This caused her to shiver with both excitement and tenseness, she dropped the bottle of water before she even realised and then blushed at her reactions to her Saiyan prince.

Vegeta chuckled but continued to massage her, until she pulled away and picked up the bottle from the floor. Turning around she glared to him, but then her frown turned to a smile.

'_Damn he looks so cute like that.' _Bulma thought to herself, as Vegeta leaned against the extra large refrigerator and folded his arms arrogantly whilst smirking in her direction.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to look away from his mega hot body and focussed back onto her health. She was going to heed Chichi's instructions, and most unusually Vegeta's.

Bulma decided that a little more rest couldn't hurt anybody.

As she lied back on her own bed, she began to run thoughts through her mind about what had happened that day. She smiled as she reminisced about the seaside date, and how protective Vegeta had been towards that horrid little man. She then groaned as she recalled making herself look an idiot to the prince and the entire resort by puking her brains up over the stone wall.

Her stomach churned violently as she suddenly thought of the disgusting vomit and the horrid sensations of the burning acid in her tummy and throat. Before she realised it she ran as fast as she could back into the ensuite bathroom and was promptly sick in the sink.

* * *

The prince of all Saiyan's flopped sulkily onto the leather corner sofa and forced his head back against the spongy armrest.

His legs were stretched out, and although he hated to admit it, lying on the couch in this fashion was actually quite comfortable.

The television box was screaming out some dumb advert for candy, just as the prince began to allow his inner thoughts to drift to the blue haired human.

He couldn't take her from his mind, even when he had been fighting in space trying to become the ever so hard Super Saiyan, his thoughts and emotions had somehow been timed with her. In his dreams she was there, as he trained she was there and even now as he lied flat out on the sofa trying to concentrate on the stupid box she was there.

As much as he hated to admit it, the prince knew he had somehow fallen in love with this woman. Love… something that him and Nappa had mocked for years, it was the mystic feeling that he believed to be non-existent and just a form of weakness….

He had come to realise just how important this feeling could be, it was certainly no weakness Kakkorot had proven that. The prince now knew that this strange emotion was something that he had missed out upon all of his life. It was a sad fact, but even his father hadn't truly felt this bond with his own son,

The only person to ever gift it to him, and for him to feel the same way was Bulma. Beautiful blue haired human Bulma.

As Vegeta closed his eyes and blocked out the television adverts, he found himself drifting off into a light sleep… it felt strange for the woman to not be next to him when he slept, usually whilst they laid on the sofa she would force him to cuddle up. Not this time, she was upstairs resting and getting better.

His dreams plagued him; they were not as he would usually dream about – Bulma. Instead they were of large Saiyan eating worms… one thing that the prince truly did fear…

* * *

A few hours later the sun had been replaced in the sky by a big bright full moon, the stars were now out twinkling brightly, and as Yamcha heaved the remaining box into his air car, he sadly looked back to the outside of Capsule Corporation.

All the lights were out, with the exception of a couple on the top floor, he growled when he imagined her and Vegeta at it in the bedroom.

How could his girl do this to him? Vegeta of all people, the guy who had murdered him just a couple of years before. It had taken some time to get back to him, but a couple of months ago Bulma confessed to being in a relationship with the evil cold hearted prince.

That would explain why she refused him entry into her house and avoided all his calls. All the time when she had been playing him the fool, she had been with that no good stuck up prince Vegeta.

Yamcha growled coldly as he moved one of the boxes and got into the drivers seat of his black Jeep.

Bulma had done a good job sorting out all his stuff; she had put them in some very nice black binliners and had chucked them along with a couple of soggy boxes on the back lawn of Capsule.

Of course she avoided actually speaking to him, and instead opted to send him a simple email informing him if he didn't pick up his stuff within 24 hours then it would be placed in a skip, or Vegeta would dispose of it his way.

Yamcha sighed again as he switched the radio on, just his luck the only radio station his car would tune into; and it was playing a sad song about broken hearts.

Looking to his boxes, and wishing that he had allowed Puar to accompany him after all, the baseball player sadly turned the key in the ignition and switched the lights on.

It was going to be a long lonely drive back to his apartment… he wished he had opted to fly now, he felt so stupid as he slowly pulled away from the driveway and slowly rolled along the concrete pathway to the steel gates in the distance.

A stray tear rolled along his scarred cheek, as he refused to look back in the rear mirror and just focussed on getting out of his former girlfriends territory.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Okay… now I promise the next chapter is the finale! I mean it! **_

_**Make sure you stay tuned, its going to be a really important one! I'm thinking of writing a sequal? Would anybody like to see that in the future? Please could you leave a review! It will be so much appreciated! **_

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews and your super dedication to my fanfic! You are all so special to me! **_


	10. Bad Breakfast

**Date at the seaside**

**Bad Breakfast**

Bulma awoke to find Vegeta wrapped around her, with his head nuzzled into her neck.

Shifting slightly she turned her body around and faced her sleeping prince, he looked so cute as he slept so peacefully not wanting to awaken him Bulma slowly pulled his arms away from her, and then slipped from the bed.

Her legs creaked as she finally found her footing on the warm soft carpet; she had been in bed far to long to be considered healthy. The sun was now pouring from the bottom of the curtains, and was half filling the bedroom with its warm light.

As she looked at the time on the television set, she was shocked to see it read 8.24 am. She had been asleep for goodness knows how many hours; she hadn't even awoken when Vegeta obviously decided it was time to finally come to bed.

Smiling again as she looked at his sleeping form, she fought the urge to go over and stroke his dark spiky hair. Her thighs still felt sore after the shower escapade yesterday; surprisingly her tummy was feeling much better.

Quietly she paced from the bedroom, sidestepping the Chinese water feature and then strolled downstairs still with the soft white bathrobe on.

She intended to make her prince some breakfast, he did deserve it after keeping her so entertained yesterday all three times!

No wonder her legs were aching, damn him for being so immense in the manhood section…

As Bulma entered the kitchen her mother had already beaten her there and was cooking some bacon, sausages and eggs. The smell made Bulma's stomach cringe; as she held in the urge to spew she cursed herself for not feeling any better.

Her mothers cooking usually made her mouth water, sidestepping around the island counter, Bulma opened the refrigerator and picked a bottle of orange juice, her mother still did not seem to even notice her daughters presence, she was busy humming a happy tune as she cooked.

As Bunny turned around and placed all the hash browns on one of the plates, Bulma groaned. Hash browns… she really wanted one of those delicious greasy waffle like things.

What felt strange however was the fact that she wanted a hash brown covered in marmite…

Her mother suddenly noticed her presence when she placed the sausages from the frying pan also onto the plate. Of course… the breakfast had to be for Vegeta.

"Bulma honey! Would you like any breakfast sweetie?" Bunny asked happily, as she bit into a sausage herself and went back to cooking the eggs.

She hadn't noticed the chalk faced Bulma, as she continued to cook.

The smell of the eggs reached Bulma's sensitive nostrils, as she gave up on holding her stomach and retched violently. Bunny turned to see her only daughter running from the room and clenching a hand over her mouth.

"I take it that's a no then!" she sang happily, as she cracked another egg in the frying pan and waited for the sizzle.

Bulma flushed the chain, and groaned in both pain and worry. How could she still feel so sick… this was beginning to get nerve-wracking, even when she had gotten food poisoning after a rotten date with Yamcha she had not been as sick as this.

It was on a whole new level, and the heiress did not like it one bit… there was no way she could work in these conditions, and that was just what was scheduled in for the afternoon.

Her father was going to miss a very important global meeting for his company, and he had chosen Bulma to stand in for him and represent Capsule Corporation.

She released a feral growl, as she thought about her no good lover lying content and healthy in his bed. He was probably curled up among the blankets completely oblivious to her torture in the bathroom.

As she wiped her face with the towel, she decided the first thing to do would be phone in and find another person to stand in for her. She hated having to phone in sick for work, it made her feel such a slacker whilst her father worked so hard.

Usually she would phone in when her Royal lover decided he wanted to prioritise the gravity room before anything else, or in some circumstances refused to let her leave the bedroom…

For once she was going to have to phone in for a genuine reason…

Reaching the end of the hall, Bulma picked the phone from the receiver and pressed the button for the companies reception.

"Good morning! Capsule Corporation, Miranda speaking, is there anything I could help you with today?"

Bulma groaned loudly as she realised the receptionist was the most annoying her father had hired.

Miranda, the nosiest most irritable female Bulma believed she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Hi there Miranda, its Bulma speaking. I'm afraid I need you to send a com up to my father and let him know I wont be working today."

Miranda hummed most annoyingly on the other end of the line, as she typed something into the computer. "That's no problem Miss Briefs, you wouldn't happen to know which area of the building he could be located today?"

'_good for nothing, stupid tart' _Bulma mentally thought in her head, before she guessed she had to answer.

"We have a very important global meeting today, he was heading down to the tech labs to help out with something; so try there k?"

"Sure thing Miss!" Miranda chirped as she tapped yet even more data into the system.

Bulma growled, this girl really was a waste of space and the distinct smell of bacon was once again reaching her nose as it wafted on the air.

"Yes, he's located there. I'll send a com straight away. Could I ask why you wont be attending the global meeting?"

"No you cant ask. I don't pay for you to stick your nose into my business Miranda, now go and do that simple task I have asked and there won't be any problems."

The girl muttered something under her breath; no longer was she happy and chirpy. The heiress really seemed in a bad mood today, the receptionist smirked as she pictured the successful Bulma Briefs to have her hair trapped in a hairdryer.

"Just send that message and tell him I don't feel well. If he has any more questions or problems then to contact me,"

Miranda muttered something, which sounded like an agreement, and then before Bulma could shout at her again hung up the phone.

When Doctor Briefs heard the news he dropped his cigarette in surprise, he couldn't believe Bulma had picked today of all days to phone in sick.

He guessed the source of the problem would be the Saiyan prince, his little girl seemed to be seeing a lot of him lately, and a lot was never a good thing.

That boy was bad news…

* * *

Bulma opted away from entering the kitchen again, instead she decided to go and sit in the lounge and watch a bit of morning television.

Her orange juice was now tight in her grip again, as she sat herself on the long leather corner sofa and pressed the remote.

Putting her feet up, just as Vegeta had done the night before Bulma began to emerge herself in the morning talk show, it was about fast foods and the effects they have.

Her tummy grumbled, as she sipped the orange juice but ignored it. If this kept up she was soon going to need a plastic bowl she could just lean over and puke in.

Already she was feeling the strain, her body felt weak and her joints were aching; it really felt as though she was in the wars or recovering from something like influenza.

As Bulma found herself getting more and more interested in the morning television show, just as the lie detector results of a cheating man like Yamcha were being read out; the doorbell echoed throughout the lounge.

Grumbling she turned her attention from the huge plasma television for a few seconds, just as the man was found guilty of lying about having an affair.

Bulma strained her hearing until she could just make out Chichi above her happy mothers voice.

Bulma was mildly surprised, Chichi had said she would call around yesterday, but she never thought it would be this early! Unless she was flown, she must have left her house really untimely.

Bulma began to decide if she really wanted to move from the comfortable spot on the sofa, the leather had seemed to mould into her shape and now she really didn't want to move…

Although the front door was a long way down the hall, Bulma was pleased when she heard Chichi's shuffling footsteps getting closer.

The door to the lounge opened, and her best friend could be seen clutching a container of some disgusting looking soup, and a brown paper bag.

Chichi looked hot and sweaty, a clear indication to Bulma that the air conditioning in the building was obviously working well.

Outside it must have been really hot again, as she looked up and smiled to her best friend she felt her tummy gurgle violently.

For an hour of so it had settled down, and Bulma was getting hopeful that the tummy bug was beginning to pass, she couldn't have been more wrong.

'_I'm never gonna eat again…' _Bulma thought to herself as she slowly rose from the very comfortable leather seat. Her shape had moulded itself and as she got up she felt vaguely numb.

The heiress had only just woken up, and already she could feel what little energy she had seeping out from her.

"Bulma you should sit back down… you don't look so good." Chichi said quickly as she placed the soup upon the coffee table and took a seat in the armchair besides Bulma.

Bulma smiled weakly as she obeyed her friend, she wasn't feeling great and she could only assume she looked as bad as she felt. "What you mean I don't look good!" Bulma joked weakly as she allowed herself to sink back into the warm mould of the sofa.

"not to worry missy, Gohan has had the tummy bug too. He was in bed a couple of days ago, I'm sure it will pass soon."

Bulma nodded her head, and then felt a glowing from her belly. It was something she had never felt before almost as though something was tickling, then she felt the wave of sickness sweep over her again.

Pushing a hand over her mouth, she quickly shot up from the chair and muffled an excuse to Chichi.

As she ran to the closest bathroom, she was so busy concentrating on not spewing over the floor; that she missed the hard solid wall that she crashed into causing her to remove her hand.

As the disgusting vomit spewed out, an angry Vegeta growled and quickly moved out of the way unfortunately not fast enough… his chest was now covered in a yellow looking vomit, and the floor was even more covered.

Bulma felt tears whelm up in her eyes, as did Vegeta at the disgusting smell. "Woman! You disgusting creature! Now I need another shower!" Vegeta screamed, Bulma paled further and then held her mouth again before running off to the bathroom.

Vegeta quickly followed after her, determined that she wasn't going to get away with vomiting over him. He felt furious and at the same time slightly worried about his mates ecstatic behaviour.

Halting outside the bathroom, he stopped himself barging in when he heard a loud sob followed by yet even more violent barfing. For a second he forgot about the repulsive spew, which he had across his chest, wrinkling his nose at the smell the prince paused before gently opening the door.

Not entirely as he planned to do, he was fully intending on knocking the stupid wooden wall off the hinges and scaring the shit out of his woman. Something inside his gut prevented him from going off the rails, and as he saw the beautiful blue haired Bulma curled up on the tiles, with her head against the wall crying he felt his insides almost explode.

The horrid emotions wouldn't go away, as he stepped closer and continued to close the door softly behind him. Grabbing a towel before he sat down next to her, he proceeded to attempt to wipe some of the toxic substance from his body. He supposed it could only be similar to what he did in the bedroom with her sometimes… maybe just a little more gross but still.

"Woman…" Vegeta said softly, before he threw the towel in the laundry bin next to the bath. He turned his full attention on her, as she lifted her head weakly and pathetically as if she had no pride or dignity.

This was not the female that the prince had fallen for, she was not the same feisty mate that fought with him constantly and matched up to his insults and rants.

She looked a completely different image as she proceeded to hold her stomach and sob into the wall.

Before Vegeta even knew what he was doing he crawled even closer and pulled Bulma into a tight embracing hug.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I felt it would be best to split this into two parts, the final epilogue has already basically been finished I am just going to change a couple of sentences but its very very nearly ready for posting…**

**:-0( Its so true, all good things DO finally have to come to an end… I am really going to miss rushing home from college and work to write this, and sitting in my college classes frantically typing… cough cough ahem work. **

**Of course I will still have all my fanfictions, but this one has a special place in my heart… I'm trying to get it just perfect! **

**I want to say a huge thankyou to everybody that has taken the time to review! Thank you so much! You all mean so much to me, (yeah I know that sounds cheesy) but when you're at work bored out of your mind and you pick up your phone and check your email (on my lunch in mcdonalds hehe) and you see all the glorious reviews! **

**You don't know how happy that makes me! Of course when I have a massive writers block, or a plot hole the size of the grand canyon, I just look at all my great reviewers and it kinda cures it and gives me inspiration… **

**So I want to say a big thankyou to everybody, and to let you know that you havn't just helped with 'Date at the seaside' but also with all my other fanfics!**

**(wow this has to be the longest disclaimer ever!) **

**well the finale epilogue will be coming soon! and please please do leave a review, and of course mention if you wish to see a sequal in the near future! **

**Thanks love you all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Butterflies don't lie

**Date at the seaside**

**Butterflies don't lie**

Bulma remained motionless as she buried her head into his chest, and just enjoyed the warmth of his body flow through to hers.

She no longer felt sick but she knew that the feeling would be short lived. As her tummy glowed warmly again, she wriggled slightly in Vegeta's embrace and snuggled even closer to him resting her head upon his damp chest.

"I love you Geta…" she said softly, as she rested her hands also on his chest and closed her eyes relaxingly.

Vegeta grunted, and then soothingly stroked her waist with his fingers. He was thankful that he wasn't wearing any other clothes; the black boxers were certainly hiding his obvious state of arousal and yet they prevented him from overheating at being so close. This woman had unbelievable powers over him, just getting this close made him feel slightly strange and gave the Saiyan the urge to plunge himself into her.

Saiyan's were supposed to mate for life, and now he could understand why; when he had first met this woman he had certainly felt attracted to her, but then as the days grew and she began to get dare he say closer… these overwhelming feelings were beginning to take over his common sense and his body.

She was doing things to him, that nobody had ever done in his life; however the prince didn't seem to mind, she was worth every bit of weakness it gave him.

As he forced himself up from the floor, he pulled Bulma up with him and broke the cuddle. She was no longer crying, and now he decided was the best time to ask some questions as to what was going on.

The prince folded his arms and gave her that stubborn dignant look that only he could pull. As she looked forwards to him, she began to focus on the hot tub not wanting to admit her own fears.

It was hard, seeing him standing there by the door with just the sexy designer boxers it made the heiress want to rush over and rip them off, also she wanted to avoid answering that cold question.

Her body ached, but she still couldn't help but feel aroused at his perfect body and sheer nakedness.

It would be Chichi she told first, if she did need to take a visit to the doctors she knew that her best friend would almost certainly accompany her.

After all, when she had fallen pregnant with Gohan, it had been Bulma that continuously took her to the doctors and scans. Whilst Goku unable to fly then, had been training and… well was busy being Goku. Ox king was furthermore a very bad driver the hover car barely had room for himself, and of course Chichi obviously wanted another female to talk to; Bulma now understood what she meant and how she felt.

If the worst case was confirmed, and she _was _pregnant, then she would need another female to confess all to, it wasn't something she wished to talk to either of her parents about, and it certainly wasn't something that she felt Vegeta would be able to cope with.

"Vegeta… could you move from the door, Chichi is waiting in the lounge for me.." she said softly, unsurprisingly her Saiyan lover did not budge.

"I demand to know what is wrong with you woman." Vegeta said sternly as he leaned upon the door, and relaxed his posture; clearly indicating that he was willing to stay in the small bathroom all day if needed.

"My name is BULMA." she growled angrily, as Vegeta began to smirk at her annoyance. "I'm sick idiot, hence the vomiting."

"Did you take the medicine I left you?" Vegeta continued to question, as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Yes Doctor Vegeta I took the medicine you left me." She lied, as she moved forwards and tried to force the Saiyan prince out of the way. It was impossible, and obviously he wasn't going to budge. Damn that Saiyan prince for being so stubborn.

"I don't believe you." Vegeta smirked, and before Bulma could try and push him again he seized her by the buttocks and pulled his mate even closer.

Her hips were now touching his, and his groin was tightening as he sensed her growing aroused.

"What do you mean!" Bulma shrieked, a little too loudly as Vegeta cringed and her voice echoed around the bathroom.

"I found it untouched woman, now if you were feeling sick you should have taken it. That's what you made me do."

"OH! So now your just assuming I tried to poison you!" Bulma shouted as she pushed Vegeta away and growled angrily.

Vegeta laughed, "No I didn't say that _Bulma _I just think you need someone to force you to take it too."

"Just move it Vegeta, if you don't I'll just puke all over you again."

The princes face darkened, he knew never to annoy his mate when she was in this kind of mood; she was a very spontaneous person and usually did what she threatened to do.

"Are you not going to apologise for that?" Vegeta said ruffling his nose up in disgust.

"Only if you let me go, and stop trying to hold me prisoner in my own bathroom!"

Vegeta moved away from the door swiftly, and then folded his arms and smirked expectantly.

Bulma breathed deeply, and then she too smirked. How did he look so damn hot standing there like that?

"I'm sorry honey."

As she walked past the prince, she kissed him on the cheek before going off upstairs into her bathroom to find a toothbrush. She didn't think Chichi would appreciate talking to her, if she had sicky breath.

Vegeta proceeded to smirk to himself, as he switched the shower on and stripped himself down from his boxers. The shower would certainly be much more interesting if the female would accompany him again… swiftly he began to soak in the water as he cleansed his body.

* * *

Bulma found her seat next to Chichi, and in her hand she clutched the awful medicine that Vegeta had been right to point out, - she hadn't taken.

Bulma had always hated it when she had been little and her parents forced her to drink the awful concoction usually resulting in causing her to spit it out again, or feeling even more nauseas,

- And now she was an adult she was really surprised that she was still torturing herself with it.

Chichi raised a worried eyebrow, but did not say a word as her friend gagged on the awful tasting antacid, and tried to line her stomach. As Bulma gagged and precariously held a hand over her mouth, she managed to force the sick back down to allow the disgusting medicine to take affect.

A few quiet minutes later, after the coast was clear, and Bulma returned to a more normal colour; Chichi interrupted the silence. "Honey… I know this is a little personal, and I don't mean to delve I had a thought whilst I heard you in the bathroom…"

Bulma blushed; she must have been puking very loudly; how could Chichi wish to be in the same house as her, when she was carrying all these possibly contagious germs? She knew for a fact Vegeta would have scampered far away by now if he could.

The only thing of course holding him back was the gravity room, her well-being and the fact that he would probably catch it from her anyway.

Then she opened her eyes slightly wider as she picked up the can of diet soda from the coffee table, sure diet coke would be terrible for her tummy but she needed some sort of luxury when she was feeling this bad.

"Sure, fire away Chi… what do you mean exactly by delve…?"

Chichi coughed slightly, and then she followed and picked up her glass of orange juice. This was going to be tricky to word… She didn't want her best friend going off the rails when she asked this. It was an extremely personal question, but on a good thing her and Bulma had always had a good friendship, often or not they would laugh and joke over their men.

Of course now Chichi did not see Vegeta the same way as Yamcha, but they still joked and spoke from time to time.

The tangy cold orange juice slid down her throat, and then she spoke what she was thinking. "Bulma, I know its probably this tummy bug you've got… you know you and Vegeta…"

Bulma sniffed loudly, she knew exactly what Chichi was about to say, and unfortunately it was exactly what she had been fearing. The symptoms were there, the only thing that didn't match was the timing, it was impossible to be pregnant this quick and show these symptoms, it had only been a couple of days ago she'd missed that horrid stupid tablet.

Absolutely impossible!

The heiress felt a bile in her throat when she suddenly thought logically, how was she even to know if the pill was effective against a Saiyan? They were super strong in every other aspect, so what was stopping there…?

Bulma jumped up from the chair quickly, almost knocking her diet soda everywhere.

"Chichi! Help me!!!"

Chichi quickly rose from her seat and grabbed her friend's hand, and then felt it sweating.

The heiress began to breath deeply, and it looked to the mother of Gohan, that her friend was having a panic attack.

Removing the fruit from the brown paper bag, she instinctively handed it to her panicking friend, who stamped her foot angrily. "What's the problem? CALM DOWN BULMA!"

Bulma panted heavily, and then she sank back onto the chair and breathed into the brown paper bag. Her lips were turning blue, and the sweat was beading down her head, this was the first ever time the heiress had panicked like this; and she felt as though she was dying.

The only thing that was going through her mind was how stupid she'd been, the prince was going to leave her; and in a few months when she was as fat as a whale, and in so much pain through the birth she would be a lonely single mother… the androids would come, and then that would be it.

"CHILL, BREATH DEEPLY!"

Bulma tried to heed her friend's words, but she just seemed so far away. As Chichi spoke the whole world suddenly seemed to be spinning around her, as the room began to grow increasingly darker.

Chichi began ruffling her arms madly as she tried to generate some air in Bulma's direction; seeing as that wasn't going to be enough she hurried to the bathroom to try and find a damp cloth she could place on Bulma's forehead.

The heiress had fainted, and fortunately fallen into the leather sofa. Satisfied that her friend was still conscious and seemed to just be feeling really under the weather, the daughter of Oxking shot off to find the whereabouts of the bathroom.

Swiftly she opened the door, and was surprised to hear the familiar sound of a shower running; ignoring the fact that an occupant may have been using the shower she was in such a frantic state, that she completely missed the naked Vegeta who had his back turned to her, and was scrubbing soap over his body.

As Chichi finally turned around after locating a cloth, she screamed at the sight of the tight muscular buttocks, and the familiar flame hair, which was now slicked down.

Vegeta instantly turned around at the scream, and at seeing Chichi he too yelled and tried frantically to cover his body from her peering eyes.

Faster than she had ever ran before, Goku's wife grabbed the pink flannel and shielded her eyes from the naked man showering before her.

As the prince continued to yell, he felt that nobody was answering him; somebody was going to pay and he had a funny feeling it was going to be that idiot Kakkorot for letting his woman loose.

Darting out of the shower, he ignored the cold blast of air and quickly locked the door behind her. Bulma was going to hear about this, he couldn't even have a shower without his privacy being infringed by that ridiculous banshee who lived in the woods.

The look she had given was as if she'd seen a ghost; smirking, he quickly cooled down; Vegeta assumed she had never seen anything like what he had before. Obviously Goku was less than super Saiyan in the bedroom…

Chuckling to himself at his own humour, the prince decided that he was clean enough and could continue to find out what was wrong with his annoying wife. Perhaps later she would allow him to check her over properly and ensure she was in good health… damn her, how did she do this to him?

Deciding to ditch the towel, he formed a ki ball and began to dry with the heat. It was much more effective, and now also much more warm.

* * *

Bulma fluttered her eyelids open, as she looked back to her best friend, her sweaty head was now thumping but her breathing seemed back to normal. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart fluttering away like butterflies almost in tune with her aching stomach.

As the dark haired human gently placed a hand upon her shoulder, she glared at her as if to say '_don't you dare move an inch_.'

Bulma released a gentle rasp of air, as she relaxed and felt her friend lift a hand and place it upon her forehead.

"Your still sweating Bulma Briefs!" Chichi scolded, as Bulma followed her hand and was surprised to see that she was in fact sweating terribly.

"How long was I out?" Bulma said softly, as her friend removed her hand and folded it angrily; she looked in a really bad mood, and Bulma couldn't help but think it was because she had just passed out on her.

"A good few minutes!" Chichi said, and then quickly informed Bulma about catching her naked lover in the bathroom.

As Chichi finished, Bulma felt her energy return as she released a pent up giggle, which soon turned into an unstoppable wave of laughter.

When she finally calmed down, and after Chichi threatened to leave and go home; Bulma finally mustered enough of her confidence to tell Chichi of her worst fears.

Chichi sat down upon the bed shocked, and reeling in on the news that Bulma had said in a single sentence. "You… you think your pregnant?" she said slowly, as it sank in even more.

"Maybe, I kinda hope not…" Bulma said, as she released a sob she had wanted to escape, this was followed by several hiccups and then a flood of tears.

Chichi instantly pulled the heiress into a comforting hug, just as Vegeta had earlier; and allowed Bulma to sob into her tunic. She could familiarise how Bulma could have been feeling, when she had fallen pregnant with Gohan that had too be unplanned and a big surprise.

Of course, her best friend was showing the classical symptoms; Chichi had expected it earlier hence why she tried to bring up the exceptionally personal question.

Now Bulma was crying, and she obviously was not feeling well after vomiting and fainting; there was no need to ask questions.

Bulma would answer them when she was good and ready, of course that was if she knew who the father was… it hadn't been long since she'd split up with Yamcha. If those two had been together like her and Vegeta were now together…

"Its nothing to cry about honey!" Chichi whispered as she leaned her head upon Bulma's blue hair, and stroked it soothingly as a mother would a hurt child.

Bulma sobbed, "I'm too young to be a mom…"

Growling Chichi chose to ignore the first remark; if her friend _was _pregnant it could just be the hormones working in overdrive.

"Are you kidding? You'd make a great mommy!" pausing Chichi was about to bring up about Vegeta being a great father… deciding that was the worst thing she could do at the time, she bit her lip and continued to stroke her friends hair.

If the heiress were carrying a child, how would the Saiyan prince react? He was famous for his temper tantrums and his short fuse… would he be able to handle bringing up a baby? Would he even regard it as his, or would he just abandon Bulma and leave her to bring it up all alone.

Growling Chichi could guess which the prince would choose. Vegeta didn't seem the family type; he was far too different than her own husband.

She couldn't help but picture him shooting into space, as he had done before leaving Bulma and a crying baby behind to fend off the androids.

"You think…" Bulma sniffed, as she lifted her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Chichi nodded vigorously causing her thoughts of Vegeta in space to tumble

Bulma broke into a small smirk as she imagined Vegeta's reaction to his rivals mate barging in on him in the bathroom. It would have been picture perfect, he probably screamed and shouted many creative insults her way, probably brining Goku into the insults as well just to spice things up.

"I guess a baby would be quite fun…"

Chichi nodded again, "I'll always be there to help! Anytime you need a break you could just bring little tot over to my place."

Bulma laughed, "I don't even know if I am yet!"

Looking stern Chichi released her friend from the embrace completely. "Your going to have to run a test… it cant be left."

Sighing the blissful period was suddenly over again, reality hit and she knew that Chichi was correct. She could still hold hope that it was a long-term tummy bug. Maybe it was just longer than 48 hours, she could hope…

"I wish I'd made him wear a condom Chi…" Bulma sniffed, as she pushed the box of tissues away, and fought back the tears again.

"Yeah well, he's a male. I assume by _he _you mean the prince of all dimwits?"

Bulma laughed loudly then nodded her head vigorously, "Of course its Vegeta's! You know he was my first."

Chichi breathed a sigh of relief; at least that nightmare vision was over. Although in her heart she had a feeling that although Yamcha was a lying cheating desert bandit, he would be able to bring up a kid a sight better than an arrogant space pirate prince.

Personally she didn't like either men, Bulma certainly had a habit of finding herself bad boys!

"You think he will be happy?" Bulma whispered, as she flung her head back against the spongy leather pillow on the sofa.

Chichi did not answer for a while finally she managed, "I'm sure you know him best Bulma."

Sighing Bulma closed her eyes, reality dooming. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

"You don't even know if it's for definite Bulma. First of all you need to run a test before you start worrying about nothing."

Bulma sighed again, and lifted the cushion up cuddling it to her body it felt slightly comforting. "I'll book an appointment to see my Doctor in a little bit."

Chichi raised her eyes, and then looked down to the carpet. "You could always get one of those ones I did, it might save you stressing if your not."

Nodding Bulma found herself agreeing to her friend, and then something popped into her mind. She had completely forgotten about the pregnancy dip stick she'd purchased months ago too peeve of Yamcha. It was still sitting in the medicine cabinet untouched, after plucking up the courage to buy it over the pharmacy counter she then didn't have the confidence to pretend to Yamcha that she was expecting.

Although she had never had full on sex with Yamcha, she still did things that would not be condoned for an unmarried couple in some religions. She couldn't help herself; she was a normal female with normal female needs.

After her first time with Vegeta all that changed, her needs suddenly escalated and gave into the passion, and now because of her carelessness she was stuck in a very deep rut with no way out.

Her father was right, Vegeta was a bad influence… this was all _his _fault.

Perhaps it was karma for trying to trick Yamcha… Chichi interrupted Bulma from her personal thoughts with a slight cough.

"Sorry… I was miles away…" Bulma said quietly, as she slowly stood up from the sofa feeling rather sick again. This time it was not to do with the horrid tummy ache or the need to vomit, it was to do with her nerves.

"Are you sure you don't wanna-"

"I'm going to go and take a test now, I think I have one in the upstairs bathroom…"

Chichi tried to follow but was stopped by Bulma holding up her hand, as her friend sat back down Bulma explained. "I need to do this on my own…"

As she made her way up the closest staircase, she began to wander back to her room and into the tainted shower bathroom. The same shower she had made such a great lovemaking session with Vegeta, now as she felt her stomach twist sex was the last thing on her mind.

Seizing the small cardboard box, she instantly closed the door locking it behind her.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Okay Okay, next chapter is the finale, I'm trying to build it up and get it just right! Please can you leave a review! It will be so much appreciated! **_

_**Thankyou so much!**_

**Please review! **


	12. Epilogue Part 1

**Date at the seaside **

**Epilogue Finale Part One**

Bulma stared at the tiny stick for a few long minutes; she couldn't quite believe the results herself. The tiny spot had turned pink, it didn't stay blue, it changed almost immediately to a fluorescent cerise tinge.

A stray tear slipped from her eyes and landed on her leg, as she crushed the box in her hand. It was _99.5_ percent accurate; it was _99.5_ certain that she was going to be a mother.

She felt a mixture of emotions as she began to sob louder, the vomiting feeling was still there, and now she knew the culprit. It was a living breathing alien child inside her stomach, occupating her body sapping away all her energy.

"How could I be so stupid…" she sobbed to herself, as she placed the dipstick behind the tap, and wiped her eyes with the towel.

As the sun filtered in through the small circular window, she found herself smiling slightly.

The thought of being a mother was certainly daunting, but at the same time she found herself feeling slightly excited.

In just a few months she would have a little tiny baby to feed, and clean and help through life.

Sighing when she thought of its father, her feelings suddenly clouded back over. How was she going to explain to Vegeta about the mistake they had made, after the panic attack she was feeling better, still sick but that was to be expected for the next nine months. It was just going to have to be something her body learnt to deal with.

She was feeling more nervous about breaking the news to her prince, as she heard the gravity room turn on in the garden she sighed. It was going to be much harder than even she could imagine…

Chichi was waiting outside the door, the moment her tearstained friend looked her in the eyes. The wife of Goku knew the results of the test.

She threw her arms around Bulma's neck, and allowed her friend to bury her tears into her chest. They remained wordless for several minutes, until Bulma finally pulled herself together.

Sniffing loudly, she closed the bathroom door and just nodded to Chichi.

"Congratulations." Whispered the dark haired human, as she took her weakened friend by the hand and led her back downstairs into the lounge.

It was the longest amount of time Bulma had ever kept quiet; she hadn't said a single word to Chichi since getting the positive results back. She was too busy concentrating about how she was going to break the news to her lover, and how he was going to take becoming a father.

How could they have been just perfect a few days ago, - and now everything was going pear-shaped. It was like some horrible nightmare.

"You are going to keep it…" Chichi said quietly, it was so soft it was almost a whisper. Bulma sniffed loudly and nodded vigorously.

"Of course… Vegeta can be a part of it if he wishes… if he doesn't then it's my job."

Blowing on the tissue, Bulma found herself switching on the television to clear her mind from the constant thoughts. She was sure Vegeta would soon begin to pick up on her stress, and come thundering through the house. Chichi pulled her into an even bigger hug, and the two best friends sat quietly watching a cheesy fairytale movie.

It was about a princess and a prince, falling in love and living in a big castle. Not the best movie for Bulma to be watching, when she was unsure if her prince was about to walk out on her for the rest of her, and her unborn child's life.

She tried not to think about how life would be like, without him around Capsule Corp. she didn't want to picture life without their spontaneous fun sex sessions, and without him tantalising and teasing her, demanding she upgrade the gravity room and cook him food.

It was hard, the last time he had gone into space she had never dared admit it, but she longed for his return. Each night she had little sleep, as she found her thoughts focussing on what the rebellious arrogant prince might be doing. Who he might be seeing, if he was in danger or pain.

It was then that she found her dreams starting to focus on him, in one she had even found herself kissing Vegeta, and damn he kissed even better in real life.

She just didn't think she could cope if he did the same again, only this time leaving her a memento for his time on Earth. The time before they had been arguing constantly, neither wanting to admit feelings or emotions to one another. Both to proud, and to stubborn to give in to one another.

"Me and Goku will always be there for you." Chichi whispered, as she handed a fresh tissue to Bulma, who was spilling yet even more tears.

It was surprising for the duration of the movie, she hadn't felt sick.

That was until a chocolate ice cream came on the screen and made the heiress almost vomit over the sofa and her best friend. Quickly she excused herself and rushed to the small bathroom again.

After emptying the contents of her stomach for the umpteenth time that day, Bulma found herself thinking about names for the child. It was a stupid thought; first she had to quite literally break the news to Vegeta.

As the little squirt inside her caused another burst of sickness, she felt her legs weaken as she puked even more down the familiar horrid porcelain bowl.

* * *

**A few hours later the sun was still high in the sky, Vegeta still had not came in for his lunch which was highly unusual, and Bulma's parents were nobody to be seen.**

Chichi climbed into the passenger seat of the convertible air car, Bulma was already in the drivers seat waiting to start the engine.

It was a one of a kind convertible, created by a car company especially for Bulma. Nobody else on the planet had one like it. Chichi shuffled in the black leather making herself comfortable as Bulma clipped her racing belt over her chest.

"Why's your belt like-"

Before Chichi had her answer, the car rushed forwards and with great speed and power and shot into the air.

One thing Chichi Son had forgotten over time was how much of a bad driver Bulma could be, she hoped it wouldn't take long to reach the surgery; she had a terrible stomach when it came to travelling.

* * *

The music was deafening as Bulma sped around another tight corner narrowly avoiding hitting an oncoming milk float. She had opted from flying after Chichi nearly barfed after seeing how high they were.

Her passenger was now taking deep breaths of oxygen, as she eased off the accelerator and followed the computers instructions.

Safe driving was far from Bulma's mind, all she could think about was the results from the test kit, and what the future held.

The pregnancy was mind-blowing, part of her was excited and maternal; the image of her with a cute little baby splashing in the bath was the main happy thought.

The other part of her was shell shocked and frightened, if her mate disregarded the child as his; she would be left alone to bring it up. The thought of the arrogant prince not being in her life, although she hated to admit it was just as terrifying as the prospect that she was going to have to give birth.

_**Damn Kami for making her a female, how did men get life so easy? **_

As if to answer that comment, her stomach violently gurgled, and Bulma felt the sudden need to vomit once again as the nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

Once again her mouth grew wet, and with the need to vomit so badly, she braked harshly, ripping off her seatbelt and darted from the car at a speed Vegeta would be impressed of.

The hedgerow was covered in a foreign liquid as she released a sob at the pain it was causing her.

The stupid baby was causing her to vomit even though she had nothing left inside of her, it was almost as if it wanted her to throw up her vital organs and maybe even itself.

Chichi got a tissue from her pocket, ready for when her friend finally got back into the car. The smell of fresh vomit was extra strong in the bright harsh sun; it was the middle of summer, certainly not a nice time to feel so unwell.

As Bulma weakly clambered back into the car, she passed her friend the map book that was in the side door. She was in no mood for using the annoying car computer; so far it had led her down a one-way street, sent her down the wrong freeway, and also instructed her to enter an empty field.

The journey should only have taken them twenty minutes, and yet over an hour later they were still sitting in the convertible as Bulma for the third time pulled over and heaved her stomach.

Chichi really did feel for her friend, she knew that Bulma was going to have another nine months of this hell, and it would only get worse as the days grew on.

"Do you want me to get Gohan to fly us?" Chichi asked, for the second time as Bulma shook her head and leaned on the steering wheel weakly.

The heiress really didn't look to be in the correct state for driving, her eyes were tearstained, her face looked as white as a sheet, and she looked as though she was going to pass out at any given moment.

Without a doubt Chichi knew that she was pregnant, the poor girl looked just as she did when she had been carrying Gohan. If Goku ever put her in that position again….

"I think its only about five minutes away Chi…" Bulma sniffed, as she started the ignition yet again; and revved the engine loudly.

The heiress was thankful for one thing, her air car was a full automatic, and it meant she could concentrate on not vomiting over the bonnet the same time as steering around corners and obstacles.

The journey was a particularly long one, the heiress hadn't lied when she said it was only five minutes away, they actually got there in just a couple as Bulma stepped on the pedal eager to finally reach the doctors. She knew the results, but she just wanted somewhere comfortable and air-conditioned that she could sit and calm down.

She wished now that she hadn't signed up to the super expensive private doctors in the spa she often visited. It was much further away than the others in West City, but it also was much more calming and lavish.

She parked as close as possible, and then began the walk through the green gardens, bees were buzzing around Bulma's head and for once she didn't scream. She was too busy thinking of the horrid happenings of today.

She was going to be a mother, a parent of a real baby. A baby that would need feeding, and bathing, and love and care. The trip to see Dr Oonagon could only confirm it further, grabbing hold of Chichi's hand she nervously stepped up the marble steps and into the grand complex.

* * *

The doctor swung around on his chair, after glancing sideward to Bulma and then Chichi.

He was wearing a white shawl, and had a large bald patch with tufts of brown hair sticking out to the sides. Along with his odd hairstyle he had a pointed nose with a large pink boil on the end, and a bushy moustache. Bulma knew this Doctor well, he was also her gynaecologist.

"Which of you lovely ladies are here to see me?"

Bulma nervously handed her purse to Chichi, and took the few steps to Dr Oongon, she paused at the bed, as the entire room seemed to swirl.

"Sit down on the bed please miss Briefs." Instructed Dr Oonagon, as Bulma obeyed and leaned her head against the hard pillow.

Even after all the money she was going to have to pay for this service, the pillows were no better than any other Doctors. Hard and in severe need of fluffing, it didn't help it smelt of that horrid doctors smell.

"I assume you are my patient are you not?"

Bulma nodded weakly, as she felt a bout of sickness sweep her. It was no wonder she was beginning to feel exhausted and in pain, the amount of times she had vomited was almost inhumanly possible in her books.

She pushed away the sickness and looked over to Chichi for some help, she sent her a pleading look with her big blue eyes.

"Bulma thinks she may be pregnant Doctor."

Dr Oonagon sat back in his chair, humming a strange tune for a moment. Bulma coughed nervously, as he continued to only stare at her his eyes probing into her depths. It was a good job Vegeta wasn't here, she couldn't see him acting too nicely to her being looked at in that way. It was far to intimidating.

"I see." Was the reply after a long pause.

The room was silent again for a few seconds, Bulma was half expecting him to say 'what do you want me to do about it,' instead the Doctor spoke in his strange polish accent.

"What makes you think this, have you shown any clinical signs like nausea or any abnormal menstrual cycle patterns?"

Bulma was about to answer when Chichi rudely began to half shout at the Doctor who was still focussing on Bulma, as if observing her.

"SHE'S TAKEN A TEST AND ITS POSITIVE IDIOT!"

The doctor ignored Chichi, and aimed the question back to Bulma. "Have you shown any clinical signs miss Briefs?"

Bulma nodded, was he oblivious to her weakened state. "I've been constantly sick for a couple of days, and I'm not feeling normal at all… its like butterflies."

The doctor nodded and tapped some data in his computer, "you have had normal period miss Briefs?"

Bulma was about to tell him it had only been a few days ago she'd missed out her tablet. She decided it would be best not to bring that up, she didn't think he would be able to grasp the fact that an alien prince living on Earth had impregnated her. He would probably try and prescribe her some crazy person drugs to tranquillise her or something.

"I've never been that regular…"

The doctor nodded as he tapped some more, Chichi growled at the amount of time he was taking.

Finally after a few minutes he turned and got off his chair, in his hand he had an endoscope and a box of other instruments. He moved over to the chair next to the bed, and without saying another word to Bulma pulled her arm up and strapped a blood pressure gage to her upper arm.

"The results will let me know if you are healthy Miss Briefs, it has been some time I believe since last appointment."

Bulma tried to answer, but as she felt the rubbery texture tighten on her arm she decided not to say a word. After a couple of moments the Doctor tutted and scribbled even more notes on a clipboard.

"Your blood pressure and pulse rate far too high."

This time Bulma did speak, as he pulled the tight device from her arm freeing her, she tried to sit up in the bed. After the room began spinning again, she flopped back down, "I am quite scared Doctor…"

"No need to be frightened, you are silly Bulma. You know we in the medical profession, are here to help you"

"Sorry Doctor Oonagon… I mean about having a baby…"

"Oh yes, yes, that can be taken into consideration. I can tell you anything you need to ever know darling. No need to worry about a thing."

So he could tell her how to break the news to her hotheaded lover? He could also let her know everything about giving birth to a Saiyan, and how to bring it up correctly, he could teach her how to cope with the androids that were due to attack and kill everybody?

She seriously doubted he could do any of that, she had much to worry about, and unfortunately until she broke the news to Vegeta she would still be worrying.

"Its okay… Chichi can, she has a son…"

The doctor nodded his head, and then he suddenly grabbed her hand again and began feeling her pulse rate. "So this child is Yamcha's the baseball man?"

Bulma's pulse suddenly fluttered, and he raised an eyebrow. "No… we have been over for a while now."

Chichi growled protectively at the doctor's sudden invasion of privacy. Dr Oonagon seemed oblivious to this and continued, "so you know if you are pregnant who the father of child maybe."

Bulma began to feel slightly annoyed, of course she knew. "Yes, and I am seeing him now!" she snapped, she wished she hadn't when the doctor moved and scribbled even more notes down.

She couldn't help but feel he was biding his time; after all he was getting paid by the hour.

An hour later, and Doctor Oonagon was finally handing over the small bottle for Bulma to pee in, she had been given a full examination and he had admitted her breasts looked slightly larger than usual which did scare Bulma.

Fortunately he had passed on examining her genital area, it wouldn't have been the first time he was her gynaecologist after all but after the breast comment she felt oddly insecure.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she sighed and fought the urge to vomit; she caught a glance of her cleavage in the mirror and was surprised that they did already look slightly larger. She had always been gifted in that department, they looked perfect and Vegeta seemed to certainly love them.

From behind the wooden door she could hear Chichi arguing to the Doctor; she felt thankful her friend was here. She was going to have to wait a while for the results; thankfully as she had gone private, a nurse was on-hand waiting to test them. Still it was going to be an awful long wait; perhaps she could take a walk in the gardens, or sit by the swimming pool.

It was certainly a plus point to having your doctors at your health spa.

As she re-emerged with the bottle in hand, she swiftly placed it on the table next to a red-faced doctor; Chichi was glaring coldly towards him from the other side of the clinic room.

"It will take about one hour miss Briefs, in the meantime if you go somewhere and relax, you can come back here then and I can inform you of the results." The Doctor said in his strong polish accent.

Bulma nodded, and without another word she took Chichi by the hand and headed out of the horrid clinic.

She needed to escape the horrid hospital smell, and the white floors and walls.

If there was one place that Bulma hated, it was the doctors. It bet the dentist and even Namek on her 'list of least favourite destinations.'

"We can go and relax by the pool if you like?" Bulma said, as she led her best friend down a flight of marble steps and through a large room, which looked to be a luxurious lounge.

This spa place really did have everything; on the top floor there was a beauty salon, and a full working gym. On the second floor the doctor's surgery and the pampering salons, and on the ground floor the swimming pool, sauna, Jacuzzi, and other interesting facilities.

Bulma found herself wishing she had bought her swimsuit with her; it wouldn't be long until she was too fat to walk about in a bikini, or even a swimming costume for that. She would have to spend the time with her perfect body wisely; it was only going to be a couple of months until she began to show.

Chichi was amazed at the size of the place, as Bulma led her around yet another corner they finally reached the swimming pool.

It was a huge Olympic size indoor pool, divided into swimming lanes and areas for free-swimming and leisure activities. On the other side of the huge pool was a giant water flume, and many inflatables floating aimlessly on the crystal clear surface.

Surprisingly the pool was almost completely empty, with the exception of some lifeguards who were standing around chatting, and some elderly ladies who were swimming in their lanes.

Bulma had nearly all these facilities back at Capsule Corp, she had always wanted a water flume but sometimes it was nice to come somewhere different. She had a Jacuzzi and a large pool and a sauna.

Bulma found a lounger next to a tropical palm tree; it looked extremely comfortable and even had a can of diet coke sitting upon the table for her.

The service here was more than excellent, drinks were all in on the membership price. Perhaps a reason it was so extortionately expensive than others hotels and spa complexes.

Chichi sat in the lounger besides Bulma, and was amazed at the hugeness of the swimming area.

A group of giggling rich girls walked past, and one waved to Bulma as they climbed into what looked to be a steam room. As the glass door opened, a huge plume of steam poured out, and the girls entered the foggy room until they could no longer be seen.

"Goku would love this place." Chichi said aloud, and was surprised when Bulma responded quite happily.

"Vegeta comes here sometimes with me, it's usually even quieter than this. We generally go in the sauna and the pool."

"You don't go in the steam room? That looks like one of the strangest things I've ever seen."

Bulma blushed crimson, "yeah… I've certainly been in there before."

She had also been in the steam room back at Capsule Corp, as well as the shower.

Changing the subject, she decided not to ask questions about the steam room. Chichi chose to be brave by bringing up the reason they were here. "Do you know how you're going to break the news to Vegeta?"

"I don't know if I definitely am yet."

Chichi rolled her eyes, "there's a very high chance you are."

"Yeah like 99.5"

The conversation ended there, both girls remained quiet; only the sound of a waterfall trickling could be heard. It was slightly calming, and almost relaxing to most, but the only thing Bulma could think about was a certain Saiyan prince.

Bulma absently rubbed her flat tummy, she looked at Chichi who smiled a little, and she decided to vent some of her worries. "I just want to know how he's gonna react…"

Chichi sighed, "This is what happens when two people can't get enough of each other, Bulma sweetheart you know him better than anybody else."

Bulma groaned, "We so can get enough of each other. Don't you wonder why we fight so much?" she chuckled, suddenly feeling a little better about the situation.

"That's just because you're obviously crazy in love with each other."

* * *

Vegeta was lying on the sofa flipping through the hundreds of channels on the television. He had tried training; the woman was being too much of a distraction. He couldn't stop thinking about her sudden bad health, he hated seeing her weak and sick; it made something twist about inside of him.

If this kept up, the androids would take over no problem, and it would be all thanks to the woman and her stupid digestive system.

He was slowly drifting off in a light sleep, just as Bunny Briefs came gushing into the lounge clutching a large bowl of ice cream and a big glass of juice. "Vegeta you should be with Bulma, you could be busy making me some gorgeous grandchildren!"

The prince growled in irritation at the intrusion of the blonde bimbo, she was just what he didn't need. His mate was sick and had still gone off with the banshee, and he was left distracted from training and alone with a scary woman who clearly would seize the chance to jump in bed with him.

"OH VEGETA! I love this soap, isn't Alexandra so darned gorgeous!"

The prince did not say another word; those twenty seconds were long enough, if he stayed much longer the female would not have a mother left.

With that he rose from the soft sofa, and decided he could try and track down his mates power level.

* * *

**Disclaimer... the end is near, please do leave a review! and if i dont get to update before christmas, then have a very merry christmas! please leave a review in the good will of christmas if you can... thanks and love you all loads! xx**


	13. Epilogue Part 2

Date At The Seaside

Epilogue Finale Part 2

Vegeta froze outside when he felt his mates powerlevel strong indoors the spa complex; he felt slightly hurt that she had not asked him to go, growling aloud at the stupid emotions she was causing him; the emotions that were becoming a great hindrance and a weakness. The prince bunched his fists tightly, never would he be feeling this way if he had still been working in space.

He still couldn't get it out of his system that he'd spoke of loving her, although he hated to admit it he knew it was true.

Love was something that a true Saiyan could never feel, or so he had believed until he met the blue haired human. Obviously all the other Saiyan's were wrong, Nappa for one who was a complete idiot.

It made Vegeta wonder if his parents could have felt these emotions he had for Bulma? As much as they were a weakness and a hindrance, they also seemed to give him strength.

He was one of the only Saiyan's to ever reach Super Saiyan level, and yet he seemed to also be one of the only Saiyan's who had felt this '_love_' feeling.

His parents couldn't have felt it, if his father had felt these emotions he certainly would not have handed Vegeta over to Freeza, practically on a gold platter.

Just the thought of Freeza made his blood suddenly run icy cold, the things that tyrant had made him do… instead of living like a prince he had been practically a slave.

Disrupting the horrid images of the lizard from his mind, he focussed fully on Bulma and what she might be doing now, Freeza could leave until his next nightmare.

He had no idea of the true reason she was in the health complex; if he did he probably wouldn't have taken those steps inside to find her.

* * *

"Miss Briefs, I am happy to confirm your expectations. You most certainly are pregnant!"

Chichi gripped her friends hand even tighter, as the news sunk down faster and deeper than the Titanic. The doctor was now busy typing some more data into his computer, and was oblivious to how pale his patient was now looking.

"Pregnant…." She said slowly, as Chichi stroked her hair soothingly.

"It will be fun Bulma, I promise I'm there every step of the way. Having a baby is one of most pleasurable experiences a woman could ever have!"

Bulma suddenly awoke from her trauma, "_pleasurable!" _she spat, "how could having your head down a porcelain bowl half the day be considered _pleasurable!" _

"Lots of woman would die to have a beautiful little baby."

"What with a Saiyan whose going to shoot off into space as soon as he hears the news!"

Chichi fought back the anger that was growing, she could understand how Bulma was feeling, obviously the baby was in no way planned, - still she could be a little bit more grateful.

"BULMA BRIEFS! STOP ACTING SO SPOILT!"

The Doctor turned from his monitor, and began to observe the two feisty girls. Bulma looked as though she was going to burst into tears, and the other looked as though she was going to explode with anger.

How did he get such lovely peaceful patients?

"SPOILT! I'M IN NO WAY _SPOILT! _HOW DARE YOU!"

"You really are acting like Vegeta! This is exactly how he would behave in this situation, always looking out for himself and nobody else! Well its news for you Bulma, but soon your going to have to start looking out for a child!"

It was at that point that the anger bubble between the two burst, and Bulma broke down into a fit of tears. The only thing she was now feeling was frightened and anxious. She was anxious because she really didn't know how her prince was going to react to the news, and of course she was terrified about what being pregnant with a demi-Saiyan was going to be like.

Worst-case scenario he _could_ destroy the planet, best-case scenario he would stay with her and bring up the child.

After a few minutes of frantic sobbing, and going through an entire box of the doctors tissues; Bulma decided she was going to have to face the music and find Vegeta. Unsurprisingly the doctor had no advice for her, and instead gave her a stupid phone number if she wanted to chat.

She wasn't suicidal, she wasn't going to run and jump off a bridge, or stick her head in a gas oven. She was just pregnant.

"Chichi… I'm really scared." Bulma whispered as she blew her nose on yet another tissue, and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

The doctor closed the door behind them, and unbeknownst to the couple lit up a cigarette straight under the 'no smoking' sign in his room.

Thank goodness she didn't usually wear make-up, Bulma had been blessed with her mothers good looks, if she had been wearing make-up it would have been a sore sight. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from the salty tears, and her cheeks were sore and wet.

"Don't be scared sweetie, I promise it will get better." Chichi said quietly as she led her friend to the exit of the complex. The marble flooring glistening, and the bright sunlight filtering through the glass roof was causing it to feel extremely hot, it was just like being in a giant green house.

Vegeta felt the woman's power level leaving the complex, and quickly he too left and went to find out where she was. He was beginning to get puzzled as to why her power level was so low, she obviously wasn't feeling any better, and even though he knew she was with the 'banshee' he couldn't help but begin to grow concerned.

His jealous thoughts earlier, about Bulma going to the hotel with Chichi had evaporated, as he caught sight of a very pale Bulma getting into the car he felt his stomach tighten. She looked upset about something; somebody must have done something to his mate.

She never cried without a reason, unless she was feeling really sick again…

Before he even knew what he was doing, the prince flew through the air and grabbed open the door to her sports car. Bulma squealed in fright and shock, and prepared to batter the invader into oblivion.

Finally she opened her eyes, and met his sexy coal dark pupils and his annoying smirk.

"YOU BAKA!" she screamed, as she hauled herself from the car, and gritted her teeth with rage.

She was in no state for the prince of all idiots to be scaring the life out of her, as if to answer the question she felt a pang in her stomach.

Chichi just watched from the car, as Bulma proceeded to hurl insults to Vegeta, before she finally ran over to a fern bush and vomited very harshly.

"You shouldn't be doing that, she needs to get her blood pressure down." Chichi scolded, Vegeta growled at the banshee butting in. she was on the verge of being as annoying as Kakkorot.

"Did you like what you saw in the shower woman?" Vegeta taunted, as Chichi turned away and blushed crimson.

Vegeta didn't even know what high blood pressure was; perhaps it was something to do with why she was being so sick. He refrained himself from going over, and ensuring that she was okay as she puked.

The smell of the sick still got to him, a few moments later Bulma pulled herself together and cursed to herself.

Just seeing Vegeta was making her feel horrid, how was he going to react when he found the reason of her illness? Was this gorgeous prince going to just walk out on her life and leave her to bring up a child?

"I'm going home Vegeta, now MOVE."

Vegeta just as he had done earlier refused to budge; he stood by the door of her car arms folded, and staring mischievously through her.

"MOVE!"

"What's wrong with you woman? You are still sick."

"Shouldn't you be doing your precious training Vegeta, I really want to just get home."

Chichi prevented herself from screaming at Bulma to tell him.

"I could just fly you, baka."

Bulma caught a glance of her friend, and then she looked again to Vegeta. "Look… we really need to talk."

"Well then, what's the problem woman!"

Vegeta found his throat growing dry, as his mate began to form tears in her eyes. Somebody _must_ have hurt her; he found a rage growing inside of him it was like a wild fire being ignited. Before he knew what was happening, Bulma grabbed hold of him, and buried her head in his strong muscular chest.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Vegeta said softly, Chichi was looking towards them earnestly, but both were oblivious as Vegeta had his back turned.

"Geta… I'm so scared."

Growling at her weakness, he was confused as to why she was scared. Had somebody threatened or attacked her in some way? Perhaps she was much more sick than he had previously thought… before the prince even knew what he was doing he pulled her into a strong embracing hug, her head was still on his chest, but now he nuzzled her with his cheek soothingly.

"I've been to the doctors,…" she said quietly, as she released a loud sob.

This could be the last time he held her like this; it could be the last time he even spoke to her. To say Bulma was terrified was another thing, she was far beyond that.

"I'm pregnant." She said simply, with that she burst into a fit of tears and pulled away from his embracing cuddle just as he let go.

Tears welled up in her eyes even more, as confusion did in his. He looked so much different as he stood wordless, and focussed on the ground. He still looked proud and arrogant, but that was mixed with something else. Could it be a seething anger that he had never felt before? Perhaps it was disgust at her being so stupid.

"I don't…. understand."

Bulma quickly turned away before he could break her heart. She knew the moment he got his head around her getting knocked up; he was taking the first shuttle off the planet and leaving her forever.

"I'll raise the child myself…"

Chichi prepared to get out of the car, but decided she should leave it a little longer there was nothing she could do now she almost felt as though she were intruding.

Vegeta stood for a few moments, as Bulma sobbed hard and held her abdomen. He felt a flurry of emotions, never before could he have ever believed he could have a child. He hated kids.

Part of him was shocked, and the other he couldn't even think of a word to describe it. For once in his life, the prince was wordless.

His eyes were now shut, and his jaw clenched shut; his past was flowing through his mind. How could he an evil Saiyan prince be a father to a child, what was he to do… he could run away like most would, or he could stick with the woman and turn their child into a true fighter.

He was scared of turning out like Kakkorot; he could become a man like the clown he detested so much. Now it wasn't Bulma who was feeling sick to the stomach, it was him.

His pride was now buried under these stupid emotions that were almost suffocating him, his mate was crying, was it because she was ashamed of him being the father.

The woman was carrying his son; he knew it was going to be a male. Instinct told him that. Now he concentrated hard he could feel the tiniest ki flittering from inside her tummy. For a brief second everything seemed to snap into place, as he looked the woman straight into the eyes he felt an overwhelming feeling of the horrid love sensation.

How was he so stupid to not realise, it would explain why she was being continuously sick, Nappa and Radditz had both taught him of the signs of a female carrying a child.

In his heart he wanted someone to carry on his royal Saiyan blood. Bulma began to run in the opposite direction, she didn't know where she was going but she just had to escape his presence.

Her heart just couldn't take it. If he were to take off and leave her again it would break her in two.

Chichi quickly got out of the car, but by the time she looked up Vegeta had already gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh dear… I am very mean leaving it there aren't I…. **

**As you can guess I have completely finished the story, the third part of the epilogue is done and dusted and just waiting for a posting. **

**:0( It brings many tears to my eyes…. My little baby fic has finally all grown up…. (Okay I confess this was originally going to be a two/three shot but it totally escalated from there!) **

**I really want to say a massive thanks to everybody that has taken the time to review! If it wasn't for all you sexy little devils then I wouldn't be still here typing on… damn what chapter is this???? **

**Please if you could still leave a review, and of course pass on to friends to leave a review… hehe, only kidding. Well what I'm saying is please be nice and leave me a review! Alternatively if anybody wants to chat on msn, or perhaps drop me an email then please feel free. **

Very last chapter coming very soon…. Get ready to all pull out your hankies and make sure you buy lots of tissues. Love you all!


	14. Epilogue Part 3

**Epilogue Finale part 3**

"Woman. I thought you had more courage." Vegeta said huskily, as he landed before her, and folded his arms stubbornly.

Bulma just wiped the tears that were still flowing freely, and bit back what she wanted to tell him. She wanted to get on her hands and knees, and beg the prince to stay with her.

His eyes dropped to her mid section; slowly he raised them to her bright blue orbs. They were filled with something different, and yet he couldn't word what it was. He took a step forward, she lowered her head to prevent him from seeing her trembling lips, but it was no use.

Gently he pulled a hand under her chin, and forced her to look back up to him.

He blew out a breath and tried to battle the emotions, it was so hard not to pull the female into a strong kiss when she was like this. She looked at him with anguish and pride in her face, and then he smirked. Bulma looked at him with an uncertain ray of hope in her eyes, was this goodbye, or perhaps a new beginning?

He lightly placed a kiss upon her lips, before she withdrew and stared back at him.

"The child is mine, and it shall be bought up as a Saiyan should be, I refuse to have a son that is a nerdish fool like Kakkorot's brat."

Chichi could be heard yelling after hearing this comment about her only child; Bulma took a second to look over before she turned her attention back to the smirking Vegeta.

"You're going to be a daddy…"

"And you a mother, although first I want you to agree to something."

Bulma nodded, she would agree to anything just to have him with her, and her little unborn child.

"You will not tell any of Kakkorot's friends about the child until it is born, I cannot afford to have anymore of my valuable training interrupted by stupid questions."

"Sure Geta."

"I don't want you to expect me to molly cobble the brat neither."

Bulma just nodded her head, an overwhelming feeling of pride shot through her. She was going to be a mother, her Bulma Briefs was going to have the cutest little baby the world had ever seen, and of course the strongest.

After sobbing happy tears, she quickly pulled Vegeta up into a long passionate kiss, and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck ruffling his soft spiky hair.

Chichi was screaming death threats to the Saiyan prince; she wished she hadn't left the frying pan of doom in the washing tub back at home. As the couple continued to kiss, the clouds suddenly opened up and the rain began to drizzle down.

It was relaxingly cool after the searing hot sun that was beating down upon them in the heatwave.

"Your letting me get wet woman." Vegeta growled, as he pulled away from the kiss just to allow Bulma to force him back to her luscious lips.

They remained like this for a few more long and precious moments, until he finally pulled back and smiled at her; he kissed her softly on the forehead and with that he powered up.

The rain continued to fall, as the hot heat evaporated it almost instantly around her causing steam to come from the ground.

Bulma felt numb with happiness, she couldn't believe how well the prince had taken the news. It was almost as if he were happy that they were having a beautiful bouncing Saiyan baby.

Chichi angrily came up from behind her, once again cursing about the prince insulting her son. Bulma was half oblivious to her best friend, with her hand on her flat tummy she whispered under her breath. "I love you too Vegeta…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is the finale epilogue! its all over...**

**however i do have an additional chapter that has been finished and is just being batta'd by Hayles, its a nine months later scene and is certainly worth waiting for!**

**(should be up in the next week or so)**

**Thankyou so much to everybody that has taken the time to review! without you all this would have ended very very long ago, i am looking at writing a sequal very soon!**

**please do leave a review! and stay tuned for the extra special chapter!**

**Merry christmas everybody and a happy new year!**


	15. Nine months later

**Nine Months later…. **

His mate was crushing his hand as the contractions became stronger and more frequent. He growled angrily, not at the pain she was causing him, but at the presence of a new doctor in the room.

_A male doctor. _

The doctor slowly moved around, as Vegeta glared coldly; how dare this human dare look at his mate when she was in this way, if he as much as batted an eyelid out of place; the prince silently-vowed that he would ensure the man couldn't eat solid food ever again.

Bulma crushed his hand even tighter, screaming so loudly it caused the birds outside to fly away, and for Vegeta to cry out at the pain his ears were taking.

Her stupid parents were still waiting outside; it was just his luck that she had decided to let her waters burst in the presence of her crazy air-head mother. She couldn't have just made those few steps to the gravity room where he was training.

Vegeta was distracted for a second, as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw shut removing his hands from hers, only to fail. He hated seeing his woman in pain like this; he knew that giving birth to a Saiyan child was probably twice as painful as a normal human.

Although he was slightly proud that she had refused any drug treatments, she had insisted that she needed no help, was going to deliver the child herself and completely naturally.

However several hours into the labour, it looked to be a different story. Never before had she insulted Vegeta so much, or vowed that he would never have sex again. It scared him slightly that she queried a nurse on getting him castrated.

He hoped that she didn't mean any of the things said; he assured himself that she wouldn't be able to prevent herself from making love to him…

Another wail came from Bulma's direction; then the screams suddenly _stopped_. The dying notes of her echoed screams became mixed with the loud strange cry of a small child.

The door burst open, and Bunny Briefs came tumbling in before being quickly ushered out by a doctor as Bulma burst into tears at the sight of the blood and the wailing baby that was half out of her legs.

Quickly she pushed again, as Vegeta grimaced squeezing her hand tightly. He had seen bloody things before, but this was like something from a horror movie. A few more seconds…

After getting some fresh air from the window, Vegeta turned his attention to his mate, who still looked to be bleeding and was currently sobbing into a pillow. Then the nurse walked over carrying the ugly little child in a bundle of white blankets. The umbilical cord was still attached, as was the unmistakeable fluffy brown tail.

The child screamed, as Vegeta widened his eyes in horror.

"Congratulations both of you, it's a beautiful baby boy!"

The doctor walked over to Bulma, before Vegeta stepped in front holding the crying baby at arms length as if it had a million diseases.

"Keep away from my woman." Vegeta growled, before Bulma found enough strength to give him a hard kick.

The child instantly stopped crying, and then Vegeta growled again. "Woman this brat is humiliating me!"

Big mistake, Bulma had to be held down by two of the nurses as she fought herself from attacking her arrogant prince. Even in her weakened state she was hurling insults and abuse his way, she hadn't even had time to be overwhelmed or even hold her precious little baby.

"GIVE ME MY SON NOW!"

Vegeta still holding the minutes-old-baby at arms length; happily tried to hand over the sobbing child before the male doctor pushed him away. "No sir, we need to sort out this after birth, it's most unusual."

Vegeta glared dangerously to the doctor; how dare this human challenge his authority. This measly grey haired human that had obviously never been in a fight before, if he hadn't been holding the little brat he would have blown the man into the next dimension by now.

Bulma buried her head back into her pillow; trust Vegeta to be making a scene in a labour room. All she wanted was to hold her baby, and feel that bond grow between them. She was feeling exceptionally tired, and as the nurses removed the placenta along with the remains of the cord, she felt almost numb with happiness.

Beating up Vegeta could wait until later; she could just banish him to the dreaded sofa.

Then again after all the pain he had caused her, and the nine months of non-stop grief he'd placed upon her, he should have been banished to the sofa in the first place.

Her child looked so beautiful, and even as her mate snarled and held it as far away as possible from his body, Bulma couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

The birth had certainly been hard and difficult; she had never been in so much pain before. Everything ached, she just wanted to have her baby and snuggle up to sleep.

The baby continued to wail, as one of the nurses smiled happily. "I think somebody is hungry!"

A few curses from the former space pirate caused half the room to turn and look at him. As he held the child with one arm, he looked seriously pissed that he had his other hand covered in red blood and amniotic fluid.

As the child screamed once again, this time even louder the prince cursed louder.

Bulma felt a serious headache growing; she really hoped her son didn't turn into a clone of Vegeta. There was only room for one of him that was certain.

"Woman deal with your brat!" Vegeta yelled, as the child suddenly instantly stopped screaming.

Bulma felt her face glow angrily. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT VEGETA!"

A new nurse entering the room and was met with a sight. Her first day on the job, and the family was being heard from way down the corridor. A child screaming, along with a yelling man, and a shrieking lady; it was certainly quite daunting.

Vegeta walked over to her, and quickly forced the child into the surprised nurse's arms. After the blue haired lady began yelling at him some more, he ignored her and walked over to the tap to wash his hands. The child definitely had some lungs on him, along with the cutest little fluffy…tail…

The nurse paled; the other infirmary staff had forgotten to tell her that the child was to be expected to be born with a tail.

After much money was handed over, the hospital had promised not to say a word to anybody.

They put it down to unusual genetics, and possibly human evolution. All of them ruled out that Vegeta was the culprit, and that he was an alien from a distant planet.

The nurse ushered the child quiet rocking him in her arms, little did that do, as Bulma began pleading with the doctors to let her hold her son.

Bundling the blankets up, the nurse wiped the remaining fluid from the baby's head, and was surprised to see a small streak of lavender hair.

As the nurse handed the child back to Vegeta, still with the cord and the soft tail, he cringed at its loud crying.

How did he let himself get into this situation? It taught him a vital lesson about being careful…not only did he have much less sex than usual during the pregnancy, now he had a crying, whining brat to deal with.

As he looked down to the sobbing baby, it finally opened it eyes and he was surprised to see they looked just like his. He found an overwhelming feeling of pride finally hit him, as he then noticed the funny coloured purple blob of hair.

"Is everything okay…?" Bulma asked weakly, as she grimaced in slight pain as the remains of the afterbirth were pulled from her. It was strange that she was not able to hold the child yet, the beautiful little baby that she had bought into the world in those few hours of severe pain.

"Yes Miss Briefs, everything is going good. We are just trying to stop the blood flow; it should only take a few more minutes."

Bulma could hear her mother shouting at some passers by outside, blushing she rested her head back down upon the pillow and breathed another long sigh of relief. Two nurses were now cleaning her legs up, and as she looked over Vegeta was holding the now silent baby and staring at it very oddly.

Vegeta was giving insight into his feelings, just seeing this innocent little brat made him reminisce about his mother holding him as a very young child. He couldn't remember her strongly, and this was the only memory he had left of her.

When he was just a few months old she had died from a fatal disease leaving him and his father alone.

In his life the prince had never really had anybody to care for him; all throughout his existence he had learnt to fend for himself, and had taught himself how to survive. Never before had he needed anybody to help him, and to this day he still detested asking for help from the woman.

What saddened the prince most however, as he looked into son's beautiful green eyes he found himself wishing he did have somebody to mother him.

His father had given him over to Freeza when he had been just five years old. He had been left in a dungeon in the bottom of Freeza's ship for a few months, then been forced to grow ever stronger whilst on purging missions, which even the boldest warriors would have feared.

When he was injured or sick, nobody had been there. When he was feeling alone and had quietly sobbed into his pillow again nobody had been there.

As the years grew by the pain and tears had stopped, he had grown stronger yet had also grown emotionless and cruel.

The planet Vegetaseii had been destroyed by that perverted lizard Freeza, all whilst the prince obliviously still served him and worked his heart out.

Vegeta looked down, and felt an overwhelming feeling engulf him. His son had fallen asleep and was snuggling against his tail it was just how Vegeta had slept on a portrait with his mother.

Nothing was going to hurt his new family, somehow the blue haired female and this sleeping brat seemed even more important than even the extinction of his race or the destruction of his planet.

In those few seconds of peacefulness he vowed that the androids would die at his hands, and that he would grow even stronger to defeat them to protect his family.

Never before could he see himself being a father, as he looked over to his mate who had now also fallen asleep he felt that horrid sickening feeling of 'love'.

His beautiful female; she was his and only his.

The nurses all nodded to him, and slowly he walked over with the sleeping bundle of blankets. Quickly they left the room, all breathing a sigh of relief that the arguing had ceased and everything was quiet and tranquil.

He balanced the child on his chest, as he squashed up to his sleeping female. He laid his head upon her soft hair and kissed it ever so gently.

A few minutes later Bulma fluttered her eyelids open; the first thing that came to her mind was her baby! Where was her baby? She felt her tummy; it suddenly felt so _empty_, she then noticed the dry blood on her thighs and everything clicked back into place.

Besides her Vegeta still laid, the new little child in his arms was also sleeping soundly. Bulma took the time to take in the picture, both father and son certainly looked alike in the facial features. They looked so cute, and her son still hadn't even had his first feed. It must have had a good feeding before deciding it was time to come out and say hello.

She had certainly had much more of an appetite when she had been carrying the little squirt. The doctors had weighed him at eight pounds after the birth, before shoving it into Vegeta's _awaiting _arms.

Bulma suppressed a grin at her Saiyan prince. She had been wrong; he certainly did make a great father.

Slowly taking the newborn baby from his protective grip, she placed a kiss on his forehead as he continued to sleep before awakening the beautiful little baby. Instantly it looked at her, and the bond began. Wordlessly she pulled her gown down and allowed it to nurse at her breast, and smiled contently to herself.

Bulma Briefs was the happiest person on the planet.

**A few hours later…**

Vegeta awoke, his back felt sore from the hard hospital bed and his head was throbbing.

As his mate smiled over to him, he found himself rubbing his eyes and yawning gently. Bulma was still holding the child, who was now sleeping soundly again, the babe's purple hair was now even more visible as well as its fluffy little brown tail.

The prince growled slightly, the Royal Saiyan bloodline had been tainted with _purple _hair. It should be black; all his ancestors had black hair; his mother, father, grandfather and so on and so fourth.

In fact almost all Saiyan's had black hair!

It was his fault for mating with a blue haired woman…

"Congratulations my prince…" Bulma whispered quietly, as Vegeta wrinkled his nose up.

"The brat has purple hair!" he growled, not finding enough energy to point to the little lavender blob of hair.

In her weakened state Bulma raised her voice dangerously. "He is not a brat, and _he _will have a name soon!"

"He already does, Vegeta Jr. _Baka_."

Bulma laughed heartedly, no way was she going to have two Vegeta's in the house. He could wish.

"I have some names planned…. He has gorgeous hair, what are you on about Vegeta?" Bulma paused, "He's the best little baby in the whole entire world! The cutest and the strongest!"

"I don't think he is my offspring woman." Vegeta said bluntly, as he looked up to the ceiling, Bulma found her temper rising. She knew the prince was trying to wind her up and it was certainly not the best time after she had been in labour for over nine hours.

"Shut your big mouth Vegeta." Bulma said angrily, as the child awoke at her raising voice and began to cry. Its fluffy tail unravelled and it began to flicker about wildly.

Arrogantly Vegeta smirked, as he felt the child's power level begin to increase at its frustration. Bulma instinctively placed it to her chest and allowed it to nurse at her breast again. Hungrily it ceased crying, and began to feed like a starved lion. "I have no family history with purple hair; the long royal bloodline has always been black."

Bulma leaned over to him; after her little demi-Saiyan son finished feeding and had fallen back asleep.

Using her spare hand she roughly grabbed him by his long spiky hair and yanked hard. "He has a tail baka."

Vegeta smirked and decided he would press her buttons even further. He loved her when she was angry and fiery; the child was now sleeping peacefully again. "You could have had an affair with Kakkorot."

"Goku's a friend, _AND _he's married!"

The child wailed as his mother yelled at Vegeta, who was chuckling and just adding to her rage.

Vegeta placed a hand on the child's forehead, and instantly it stopped crying. It looked up to him, and then ravelled its tail around his hand. Vegeta found himself smiling, and then tickled the little boy under the chin. The tail unravelled and then the boy seemed to smile, Bulma found herself thinking this was just a dream.

Vegeta was playing with her child, and seemed happy and proud to be a father.

She then remembered all the injections and the pain of the birth and aching in her legs. No this was certainly _no dream_, this was _real-life_.

Vegeta retracted his hand, and as the child closed its eyes again he smirked and looked out of the window. Bright sunlight was pouring in through the window, whilst in the sky a beautiful rainbow was etched across the city's airspace.

He felt that nothing was going to ever harm his new family; he would never let his child lead the same life that he had been sworn too. His son was never going to have to do another's evil bidding, and he was certainly not going to be bought up like Kakkorot's brat.

Never before had the prince felt so protective, his new small family was something he could never believe he was ever going to have and he was _definitely_ not going to let _anything_ happen to them. He would protect them with his life.

Bulma looked over to her lover, and laid her head upon his strong muscular chest. The child was sleeping soundly; it still hadn't been placed in the fish-bowl like bed. She found herself smirking as she reminisced their first real-date at the seaside.

"See I told you the tortoise that bit you, didn't damage anything."

Vegeta growled as he too was reminded of that painful mistake. How embarrassing, the woman really did remember the most horrid things. "I'm sure the brat was conceived before then."

"Well… we could always have another one to be sure…" Bulma teased, Vegeta's reaction was the perfect picture. She didn't want another child for a very long time; this one in her arms was so perfect, as it slept all the pains seemed to ebb away. The androids seemed so far away.

The reaction from the prince was blunt. "NO"

"I want to name him Trunks…"

"I am not having a child named that. Its bad enough he has purple hair."

"Well I'm not having a child named Vegeta Jr!"

"Fine then we'll call him Vegeta Trunks."

"No, did _you_ carry him for nine months? Did _you_ just give birth?"

Vegeta did not reply; his mate could be so stubborn sometimes.

"What about Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Your child is going to be a mockery to the entire world, how is a fighter going to be called Trunks. It's a pathetic earth name."

"I'll make you a deal, if we have another child-"

"NO"

"If we have another child in the not so near future we will call him Vegeta Jr."

"Then why not call brat Vegeta Jr, and then call the other one that ridiculous name."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!"

"Then give him a name and I won't have to call him brat."

"FINE! Trunks Vegeta Briefs it is!"

Vegeta caved in; how could Bulma be so demanding? All he wanted was food, and sleep.

"I suppose it's not as bad as Kakkorot's brat's name." he gave in.

"So it's settled then, little Trunks is such a cutie! He's going to be big and strong like his daddy!"

"I'll only train him if he has a Saiyan name."

Bulma growled, then she decided on plan B. She fluttered her eye lashes and gave the biggest blue eyes she could muster; then as she pouted at him she placed her spare hand close to his groin area.

"Please…"

"Damn you woman! Fine Trunks it is."

"I love you Vegeta…Thank you for little Trunks…"

She pushed her lips onto his, and the prince felt the passion in that one very long kiss. They stayed on the uncomfortable hard bed for what seemed like hours just kissing with Trunks still asleep in her arms;

The door slamming open disturbed them, and a very excited squealing grandmother came rushing into the room; slowly followed by a tired grandfather carrying many shopping bags and teddies.

Finally security had let them through, Bunny had been escorted away from the hospital after she had burst in on a different couple in labour and tried to help out. Poor Dr Briefs had been caught up in the wildfire, and it took much bribing and a free car to a security personnel until they were finally cleared to go back into the hospital.

Vegeta buried his head on the pillow; his perfect day had just been ruined. How could his son be related to these imbeciles…? All he needed was for Kakkorot and the banshee to turn up followed by the prissy-head Yamcha and the annoying old pervert man.

And that was just what happened….

**THE END….**

**Disclaimer: That is the very last chapter, I just thought an epilogue of the birth would capture the fanfic and make the perfect ending! **

**Thankyou everybody that has taken the time to read, and I must say an exceptionally big thankyou to Hayles1 who has taken the time to beta this last chapter for me and make it look so delightful!**

**As a way to say thankyou to me, you could always leave a review… I would appreciate it so much! **

**Thanks from me for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed 'date at the seaside' I am always posting new stories so if you liked this maybe you would like to check out some of my other work…. **

**Without all your time, and lovely reviews this fanfic wouldn't be possible, my fans really gave me the inspiration and they will hopefully continue to do so! please please do leave a review, I'm quite close to tears…. My fanfic has ended…. :-0( **


End file.
